


Weird New Happy, Odd New Normal

by killajokejosie



Series: The Mad Adventures of Justice Serving Parental People [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Barry, Alpha Laurel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arrows, Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Beta Cisco, Beta Harrison, Beta Iris, Beta Joe, Beta Thea, Bottom Oliver, Cuddles, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Iris West Is An Awesome Sister, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Caitlin, Omega Felicity, Omega Oliver, Oral, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Pregnancy, Protective Barry, Sex, Slightly non traditional dynamics, Top Barry, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, adorable Barry, yes an s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Oliver are together, very much in love, but still living in separate cities in order to properly protect their respective ones. They don't have time for children, or rather Oliver doesn't think they do. He isn't even sure that he wants any, but considering what is going on he doesn't have a large frame of time to figure out what He is going to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Just when I think I am out, I get pulled back in. Once again, I find myself writing another A/B/O fic. I kinda enjoy it. I also enjoy the weird stuff, hence the weird omega choice. Anyways, let the randomness commence. 
> 
> UPDATES WILL BE AT RANDOM: might be every day, every other, every week, or even once a month....you have been warned.

He struggled to untangle himself from the blankets that were twisted around his body. He slid off the side of the bed, blankets still caught around his ankles, slamming down onto the hardwood floor, back cracking against it.

Somehow, the sound did not wake his sleeping mate. He slowly peeled the upper half of his body off of the floor, moving into a sitting position. He allowed his right leg to finally drop down onto the floor. For all the reasons that he loved his bed, he couldn't for the life of him understand why he had selected one that was so far off of the ground.

"Well, I'm going to be sore as hell," He huffed. "Not good for either of us,"

Finally, minutes after he made all of the rukus, his mate stirred, only noticing that he was no longer in bed.

The gorgeous brunette with the golden flecked eyes peered over the edge of the bed at him. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Well, you know, I just find that the floor is more comfortable than the bed where I can be in your arms," He chuckled, pulling himself to a standing position. 

"Good morning to you, too," His mate grumbled. "I'm sorry...I...are you okay? Why are you on the floor though, Oliver?" He tried to backtrack, but he just brushed it off. It really was nothing.

"I am okay, I just fell off the bed. I don't know. I have to pee." And, with that he left the room, escaping into the bathroom of the loft.

He splashed water on his face after relieving himself. He had been under so much stress lately that he had made a very crucial mistake prior in the month. The continuation of the stress was just going to make the situation worse.

"Damn," He gripped either side of the sink, his equilibrium shaken as the dizzy spell he had felt in the back of his head raged on through the rest of his body.

There was a light rapping of knuckles against the bathroom door. "Baby? Are you alright?"

"Yep. I'm fine." He groaned.

"You are insane if you think I believe you. What is wrong?" 

He refused to answer, couldn't even bring himself to speak. There was just too much going on in his head. He was already certain that he wasn't going to be able to handle this, and even more certain he would be terrible at it.

He had neglected to lock the door. A slim figure slithered in behind him rather quickly, snaking long arms around his waist. "Please, please, tell me what is wrong?"

He felt a light nuzzling against the back of his neck. He could have been wrong, but he was pretty sure that he was being scented. Hopefully, his scent had not changed too much.

There was a prolonged period of silence where the two of them stood there, watching each other in the mirror.

"Are you going to talk?"

"I suppose," He said, taking a deep breath. "I really don't know what you want me to say. I don't feel good. My entire body is exhausted, emotionally and physically, and there is no sign of rest in my future. All I can see is stress and more stress, building and building. It is terrible. I need a few days away, with you."

"That should be easy enough, let's do it. Let's get away for a few days, it will be great. The others can take care of Starling and Central."

Oliver spun around in his mate's arms. "If only it really were that easy,"

"It could be,"

"Barry," Oliver sighed. "You know that isn't true,"

"The suit can be put up for a few days, the quiver too, I promise,"

Oliver pulled away from his younger lover, finding an escape from the small bathroom. He quickly made his way to the couch, flopping down on it and burying his head in the pillow beside his arm.

It did not take long for Mr. Allen to follow him out into the living room. He moved Oliver's legs over so that he could sit on the sofa beside him. He rubbed the back of the man's legs for comfort.

"Apparently, you have forgotten that, despite our rather odd dynamic, I love you and I care about you, and those sorts of things lead to me being worried about you. You are my mate. I am going to protect you no matter the costs."

Oliver groaned into the pillow, resisting the urge to be a moody bitch and swat Barry away.

"Baby, I love you," Barry whispered, knowing full well he would be lucky if he received a response. 

"Yeah," Oliver half mumbled.

***

Barry left for Central City in the afternoon, leaving Oliver by himself, left to his own devices. Right now, he couldn't stand being by himself. His mind was racing far too much.

There was no way that he was going to let his thinking get the best of him.

Felicity and a coffee shop suddenly seemed to be the only option.

"Do you want your usual?" The young blond omega asked.

"Yes...wait...no, decaf,"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Decaf?"

"I haven't been sleeping much, I don't think caffeine is such a good idea," He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Felicity inhaled deeply. She was not trying to turn into a worry wort, not today. She approached the counter and ordered their drinks.

"They stared at me like I was crazy when I ordered this in decaf," Felicity laughed lightly before handing Oliver his drink.

He took a sip. "Wow. This is awful. I should have just drank tea."

"Do you want me to go get you something else?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. I might just grab a bottle of water...or...I don't know." He moved one of his hands down over his stomach. The smell of coffee was actually making him nauseous, decaf or otherwise.

"Are you feeling alright, Oliver?" She asked, no longer able to hold back her concern. She was a mother hen at her core, especially when it came to Oliver.

"I am, my stomach is just upset, a result of stress and a lack of sleep, I would imagine."

Felicity didn't completely believe the man sitting in front of her. He had kept things from her in the past, including the fact that he was an omega, something that had almost caused her a world of heartbreak.

"You better not be lying, seriously," 

Oliver was only barely paying attention, staring out the window and trying to will his stomach into feeling slightly better. "Meta humans have altered DNA, do you think that their altered DNA becomes more dominant in terms of genetics?"

"Possibly, though there is not a sufficient amount of data to support it," She glanced up from her drink, realizing that her friend was staring out the window. "Why do you ask that?"

"No real reason, just a general curiosity," He half mumbled.  

Felicity's eyes grew large as she fixed her gaze on Oliver's stomach immediately. She could barely wrap her head around what was currently only a theory in her head.

She audibly gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

Oliver noticed, but didn't want to draw attention to her reaction. He wanted to do quite the opposite, actually.

Felicity reached across the table and grabbed a hold of one of Oliver's hands. "Oh. My. Gosh." 

He yanked his hand back. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Oliver!" She squealed.

"Felicity? What are you doing? Stop."

The blond scooted her chair closer to her employer/friend. She was tempted to place a hand on his stomach, but had a second thought, instead choosing to place her hand on his arm as she leaned in to whisper. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"You know, are you?"

He nodded, barely, but it was enough of a confirmation for her. She was quick to clasp her hands back over her mouth again. 

"How far along are you?" She asked, continuing to whisper. 

He sighed. "Almost two months,"

"WHAT!?!?!" She shouted. "And you are just now telling me?! What!?"

"If it makes a difference, I haven't even told Barry yet, I imagine I will start to smell differently as the whole thing progresses and he will notice, but I have only known myself for about a week."

"That does. I'm sorry. I've overreacted. Weren't you on suppressants? When did you go into heat? I feel like John and I would have noticed that you had disappeared for a few days."

"You're right, I was on them, but with the stress of everything else going on I forgot to take them and it obviously kicked me into a heat. It happened when I was in Central City."

"That explains that," 

"The kicker is that we used contraceptives, so imagine my surprise when something just wasn't quite right,"

"Wow. I guess that explains why you were so under the weather. Have you thought about how you are going to tell Barry?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, I keep putting it off. This is going to impact us in ways that are completely irreversible. I can't be the Arrow while carrying this kid, it is too dangerous. Not to mention the fact that I am still trying to outwardly present as an alpha to the public, something that becomes significantly more difficult as I start to show. I feel like Barry is going to kick into full protective mode, I won't be able to peel him away from me for five minutes." He explained, suddenly overwhelmed as hormones got the best of him again and he fought the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"Ollie!" Thea shouted as she entered the coffee shop with Laurel in tow.

The scent hit him like a brick. Usually, or at least since he mated with Barry, Laurel's alpha scent didn't impact him as much, but today it was overpowering and almost comforting. He was drawn to it.

He inhaled deeply, catching every note of the alpha's scent. He began to wonder if the child growing inside of him would have been Laurel's had he not gotten on the boat with her sister, Sara. 

Thea's hands on his shoulders quickly snapped him out of the daze, able to brush all of the thoughts away.

"Are you feeling alright, Oliver?" Laurel asked. 

If only he could collect money every time he was asked that question. 


	2. All That Becomes

"Yeah, yeah, I just need some fresh air," He said, standing up and walking outside.

Even with the air diluting the strong scent that had previously overpowered his lungs, it still stuck, except this time, it made him nauseous. He leaned over the nearest trash can, expecting to be at odds with his stomach and his spawn once more.

The three women that were in his company followed him outside, two of them having no idea what was going on, but all wanting to comfort him completely. 

Thea rubbed his back as his entire body continued to convulse and refuse cooperation. "We need to get you home, get you some rest,"

"That actually would probably be the best thing for him in his condition, especially considering what he usually puts his body through," Felicity said, knowing full well that Oliver would be angry, but also knowing that it was for the best.

Thea perked up. "His condition? What condition is that?"

Oliver grumbled to himself before speaking. "I am very ill...I caught something that Barry brought back with him from Central City last time that he was here,"

He tried to steady himself into an upright position, but it only seemed to make him feel worse.

"Why are you not in bed?" Laurel asked. 

"Because he is lying, which I kind of understand, but you won't be able to get him the proper care that he needs, unless you actually know what is wrong with him, isn't that right, Oliver?"

Oliver glared at the blonde omega. 

"If I am not allowed to look at you like that, you most certainly are not allowed to look at me that way!" She shouted in return.

"What is going on? This time you better tell the truth!" Thea said, a sternness in her voice that reminded him of their late mother.

He finally stood up the rest of the way. "I'm pregnant,"

Thea's look of concern dissolved, melting into a giant, bubbling smile. "You're kidding?"

"No, definitely not, I just found out last week. No jokes here, at all."

Thea's smile quickly turned into happy laughter as she jumped up and down excitedly, going for her brother's neck before she remembered that he was already having trouble keeping upright.

"I am going to be an aunt! An aunt! Is Barry excited!? I feel like he is insanely happy right now, probably kills him that he is not here right now."

Oliver managed a weak smile. "Well, I haven't told him yet, so I wouldn't know,"

Laurel's ears seemed to be waiting to hear that sort of information. "How could you not tell him!? Your condition makes you incredibly vulnerable, especially considering the fact that you are a rarity amongst omegas! He is your mate, he deserves to know."

Oliver groaned. He knew that she was right, it was part of the reason he had always outwardly presented as an alpha. He was not a small, dainty, fragile creature like society expected him to be, but that didn't change the fact that any omegan pregnancy, or really any pregnancy period, made someone more vulnerable. He was subject to emotional upheaval, physical changes, and the much unwanted attention from everyone that could currently smell him, and then eventually everyone who could see him once he started to show.

"She's right, you really need to tell Barry as soon as possible," Felicity told him.

"You are really pale, Ollie," Thea mentioned, rubbing her older brother's arm.

He laughed, or something as close to a laugh as he could possibly manage at that point. "Hooray for morning sickness,"

"Call Barry," Laurel said, echoing the stern tone that Thea had used earlier.

"I will tell him later, I do not want him worrying about me unnecessarily."

Laurel stepped in front of him, reaching a hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone. She was able to unlock it instantly, the passcode was still the exact same four digit code it had always been. It made her smile, Oliver had always had such a hard time with change. Pregnancy was going to do quite a number on him.

"There. Problem solved." The beautiful brunette alpha said, handing the phone back to her friend.

"What did you say to him?" He asked, checking the text conversation for specifics. She had been rather vague in her message. It was just scary enough to get Barry's attention. He figured that the Flash's estimated time of arrival was under an hour.

He glared at her. This was not the way he had planned for any of this to go. He had so many other things going on. 

***

"You know, I wasn't really sure where I was going to go with this, and you have ruined it, because you are an alpha." Oliver huffed, throwing himself down onto the couch the same way that he had done earlier this morning.

"What do you mean by that?" Laurel's tone indicated she was offended, as she had every right to be.

"I...I...dammit," He could barely admit the reality of his thinking to himself, let alone out loud to two of his friends and his sister.

"It is okay, you are in safe company, no one can get you in trouble," Felicity said, full of her usual understanding and kindness that she only showed towards him.

He ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. "I had not decided if I wanted this baby, yet. I was waiting to tell Barry based on whether or not I actually intended on keeping it or not."

Thea gasped. "Don't you dare talk about my future niece or nephew like that!"

"You know that you are not allowed to make that decision without the consent of your mate," Laurel scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I am aware, aware of the consequences, too,"

Barry burst in the door not even a second later, rushing to his mate's side, his expression a mix of emotions as he tried to make sense of the situation. His presence immediately overwhelmed Oliver, despite that it typically did the opposite. There was simply too much concerned alpha in one room.

The other omega in the room probably wasn't helping, either.

"Your text I..." Barry caught his breath. "You really need to explain to me what is going on."

"I think that we should probably leave you two alone," Thea said before ushering the other two girls out of the loft.

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was odd,"

"No, it really wasn't, it was completely valid based on the conversation, had you arrived a few minutes earlier you would understand." Oliver replied with a long, overdue sigh.

"Baby you are kind of starting to freak me out, I...I'm really worried about us, after this morning, and then that text." 

Oliver let his hands drift down to rest on his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was still morning sickness or his nerves that were getting the best of him in that moment, but it was destroying his insides.

Barry grabbed one of Oliver's hands, giving it a tight squeeze. "Please? Tell me? Please? I beg of you, I'm worried, I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't losing me, you are my alpha and I love you. I am definitely not going anywhere." He chuckled weakly, thinking back to the horrible jokes that had been swirling around in his head when he contemplated how he would tell Barry about the baby. "There is no subtraction going on here, multiplication, maybe,"

"Please, always talk nerdy to me," Barry giggled, loving the stupid response.

The man that was faster than the speed of sound's jaw dropped. He had finally connected the dots. And Oliver had previously always considered his alpha the smart one in the relationship.

"By golly, I think he's got it!" Oliver shouted, out loud for some reason, despite wanting to keep it inside.

"We're having a baby? You're pregnant?!" 

Oliver nodded. "Yes,"

The younger man scooted closer to the omega, wrapping an arm around him and placing his other hand on his stomach. "I cannot believe this is actually happening. A baby! We're going to be parents!" 

"I'm glad that you are happy with the news,"

"Happy!? Are you kidding me!? I am ecstatic! I know that I have told you that I wanted a family someday, but you were always so put off by the idea that I didn't push it. And now, now we are actually having a baby. This is amazing. Oliver, I'm so, so happy that you are having my baby! I cannot wait to be a father!"

Oliver smiled, failing as it was. He placed a hand on top of Barry's. This was still going to take time to get used to, if he even could.

"What's wrong, Oliver? You still seem a bit off." Barry told the older man.

He sighed, knowing that no matter what kind of reaction he got after he told the alpha exactly how he felt, it was not going to be a positive one. The world that they lived in didn't allow for open minded responses. Odds leaned towards Barry actually enforcing his rights as an alpha, keeping Oliver under lock and key until after the birth of their child. 

"It is going to be very difficult for us to have a child right now. Our cities need us. If half of our energy is being used to raise our son or daughter, our other jobs will suffer. Honestly, I don't think now is the best time for us to bring a new life into the world. I don't even think I am capable of being a decent parent. Let's be clear, half the time I am not even that great at taking care of myself." 

Barry put a hand up to get Oliver to stop talking. "You know that is what I am here for, right? I'll be here, with you, throughout the entire pregnancy and after. You will make an amazing dad. This will just be something incredible and rewarding for us to do experience together. As for our cities, we have people who love and care about us who can help out with that, just as much as they can help out with the baby."

Oliver's hormones were going to get the best of him again. His eyes were welling up with tears. He covered his face with his hands, suddenly sobbing uncontrollably. He hated that he hadn't felt like himself in days. His emotions were never leveled out.

He didn't think it was fair that one ripped condom had changed everything. He hadn't even been off of suppressants that long.

Barry rubbed his hand along Oliver's spine. "Baby, are you really...do you want to...do you want to end the pregnancy?" 

The words being said out loud in such a way only upset the omega even more.

"Ollie," Barry whispered, leaning his head on his mate's muscular shoulder. 

The omega purred, nuzzling against his alpha. The calming effect finally washed over him, leaving his emotions exactly where they needed to be. 

"I am so sorry," Oliver mumbled, hands drifting back to his stomach. He wasn't sure who he was apologizing to more, Barry, or their unborn child.

"Sweetheart, if that is really what you want, I won't judge you or prevent you from doing so. I'll sign whatever forms are required of me. I will still love you, I will always love you, no matter what."

"Are you sure that you will feel the same way after the procedure is done?" Oliver asked, very aware of how horrible he was for not wanting his own child.

"Absolutely. You are my mate, my omega, my one and only, and nothing you could ever do will be able to change that,"

"I love you, Barry Allen,"

"I love you, too, Oliver," The young alpha replied.

A silence overtook the room. The two men simply held onto each other, each waiting for the other to say something else. Neither was sure if it was tension or sadness keeping them quiet. 

Thea walked back into the loft. "Sorry, sorry, I forgot that I sat my sunglasses down on the table. Leaving right away, right now. Promise."

She glanced at her older brother and his mate. She could tell, even as a beta, that there was something serious in tone going on. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with what Oliver mentioned earlier. 

Before Thea had the chance to actually leave the room, Oliver stood up and stormed out of sight. 


	3. Blood Thickens

Barry couldn't bring himself to go inside the clinic with Oliver. He signed all of the required paperwork and allowed the omega to go in. He, however, couldn't face actually being in the building. It hurt too much.

He couldn't believe just how beautiful Oliver looked as he walked away. It killed him inside. Knowing exactly what was going to happen destroyed him completely, despite what he had told his beloved.

He turned the car radio up. Unfortunately, the only song that seemed to be playing only reminded him more of Oliver, making things even worse. He wiped a tear as it rolled down his cheek. There was no time to dwell on the recent past. He was the alpha, he needed to remain strong.

He pounded his fists into the dash, his forehead hit the steering wheel. He felt all of his rage rise up and breakthrough to the surface without so much as a warning. A growl of anger ripped through him.

The protective side of him sensed danger. His child was at risk. He could not allow Oliver to go through with the procedure. 

He quickly got out of the vehicle and jogged towards the entrance of the abortion clinic. He could not believe that he had gone back on his word, changed his mind. He knew that Oliver was going to be upset, but this was his legacy, too.

As he grabbed the door handle, Oliver pushed it open to exit the building with a small plastic back in his hand. Barry instantly filled with fear that he was too late. 

"Barry, what on earth are you doing?" 

"Uh...um...well...I...I decided that I couldn't let you go through with it...but it is obviously something I can't do anything about now," Barry stammered.

"Bar, it's okay," Oliver whispered, taking both of his lover's hands. "It is okay,"

"No, it isn't, I wasn't fast enough. Heh, funny for me to say something like that."

Oliver took Barry's hands and placed them flat against his stomach. "You aren't too late, our baby is still exactly where he or she needs to be for the next seven months,"

Barry's eyes lit up. He pulled the omega into a loving embrace. A weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He had nothing to worry about. 

"I could not be more relieved to hear that," 

"I thought that you might say that," Oliver smiled, moving his arms lower, hands cupping the alpha's ass.

"You aren't just doing this for me, right?"

"Definitely not. My name was called, or my alias rather, and I just could not go through with it. I guess that I have already gotten attached to the idea of someone needing me, the idea of being someone's dad." Oliver explained, beaming, finally feeling alright about everything new that was going on in his life.

He knew that the two of them would be able to make it through and the end result would be just that much more rewarding. 

"I think I am going to do something very un-alpha like and start crying. You have no idea how happy this makes me. I love you so much, both of you." Barry held onto his mate tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I wouldn't think you less of an alpha if you did. Those things that you do, the traits that you have that make you different are exactly why I love you. Besides, if you haven't noticed, I am not exactly a traditional omega."

Barry chuckled. "That's part of why I fell in love with you,"

"It is settled then," Oliver smiled, still very slightly uneasy about his ability to safely carry the child despite deciding to keep it. "We are going to have a baby,"

***

"Oh, no you don't! Absofuckinlutely not!" Roy shouted, stepping in front of the omega.

He was enlisted as the enforcer. His only job was to keep Oliver from touching the hood and quiver for the next seven months. He refused to accept defeat. He would not fail.

Oliver snarled, trying to decide whether he was going to put his hands on the younger man or not. The city was not going to sleep just because he had managed to get himself knocked up. Sure, there were other people completely capable of doing what he intended, but it just wasn't the same.

"You think that I am going to back down because you are making faces at me? You are sadly mistaken. That barely worked when I thought you were an alpha."

"Regardless of my actual gender, or my current status, this is my job that you are interfering with and everything in this room belongs to me. You will stand down!" The omega growled.

Roy squinted his eyes. Oliver was almost certain that the young alpha was puffing out his chest to assert the little dominance that he still had over him. Oliver was not going to deal with his nonsense. 

John approached them with one eyebrow raised. "Didn't anyone tell you that blood fights only work when both opponents are actual alphas?" He asked, laughing as he pushed the two men apart.

"He started it," Roy spit out quickly. "He seems to think that he can continue his personal brand of vigilante justice business, avoiding the fact that most of his strength and energy should be devoted to the child..."

Oliver quickly cupped his hand over Roy's mouth to keep him from finishing the sentence. "You will not..."

"I already know that you are pregnant, Oliver," Diggle informed him. 

"Did Felicity or Barry tell you? Because I told them both to keep their mouths shut. I didn't need you worrying about me, being overprotective like the others. You have your own family to be concerned about. I'm pregnant, not a porcelain doll." Oliver crossed his arms and huffed air out of his mouth.

"It was Barry and he had every right to do so. If I would have endangered your child due to a lack of knowledge, I just can't even imagine what the consequences might have been. This especially goes for you since a mated omega can be punished for putting themselves in danger while with child, even if their alpha is more progressive. You know that." 

"I can't do anything anymore. I have to have permission and self control."

"That is just life, Oliver. When you came out as an omega and started truly living as yourself you gave up certain rights, this became more true when you mated with Barry. You are his now, always."

"I know..."

Oliver was finding that it was becoming increasingly difficult to do much of anything without some sort of watchdog recruited by Barry. It was driving him insane. Not once had Barry ever invoked his alpha rights over him before the pregnancy. Now, he felt like a lion in cage with zookeepers following his every single move.

"Are you going to listen to me now, Oliver?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," 

"It is for your own good, you do know that much, right?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes, yes, I do. I will find something less tasking to do." He said before walking away.

Roy sighed. "He is going to go find something incredibly stupid to do, isn't he?"

"Probably, that seems to be his goal as of late,"

"Well, in that case, I am going to go follow him," 

"Good idea,"


	4. Clockwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a little on the short side, but I just had to post it as it was, because the last line is the best thing that has ever happened...not really...

The clock seemed to tick so much slower since he decided he was going to be a parent, this was even true when it came to more enjoyable tasks. Even time spent with Barry or his friends went by painstakingly slow, making him want to participate in them less. Every moment that passed only managed to serve as a reminder that he was essentially grounded.

He noticed that he had a dark hooded stalker on his way to the loft. He picked up the scent rather quickly. Roy was apparently not going to let things go.

Oliver continued onward, taking time to stop in random stores in town. Technically, only two of the stops were random, the other was to pick up a pint of ice cream. He might have been doing a fine job playing the part of a strong, symptomless pregnant omega, but he was definitely not immune to the cravings.

He patted his stomach when he knew that no one was looking, except for probably Roy. "You keep this up, kid, and I am going to get so fat," He whispered, small smile across his face.

***

Oliver sprawled out on the couch, face down as was becoming habit. He had read something about it being better to stay off of his stomach, instead favoring the left side, but he didn't really care right now. He was emotionally and physically exhausted.

Roy came inside the loft a few minutes later, trying his best to not look suspicious as he maneuvered through a few different areas of the room. He was even considerate enough to put away Oliver's ice cream that was sat on the table.

His eyes drifted over to the mass of muscle and flesh lying on the couch. It was hard not to notice Oliver's pert ass and his fantastic hips that were so clearly roomy and meant for childbearing. He shook the thoughts of things he could do to that man out of his head.

If only the omega had always shown off that he was, in fact, an omega. And, with those hips, and how much feeling was expressed in his beautiful blue eyes, it was a miracle that no one had actually noticed. If they did, they had remained quiet.

Roy figured that Oliver's features looked much softer without the stubble covering them up. Omegan males who could grow facial hair did so slowly and Oliver's was likely meant to hide just how pretty he was.

"You can leave any time, I am not going to go looking for trouble today, I am too fucking tired," Oliver mumbled, heavily muffled by the pillow his head was on.

"You were fine just a little bit ago,"

"Yeah, and now I'm not, I just want to sleep, or die, but since dying is counterproductive while pregnant, I will just sleep,"

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Roy asked, walking over to where Oliver had crashed down onto the furniture.

"Because, I am nine weeks pregnant with a half meta human baby, it is taking more out of me than I thought it would be. I'm always in the bathroom, or sleeping, or wanting to eat everything, but I can't because I will get sick..." Oliver felt his eyes begin to tear up thanks to the pesky hormones.

Roy's eyes enlarged. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Oliver. I am so sorry." 

Oliver sat up slowly. "Don't worry about it, I am just..."

"Pregnant," Roy said. He couldn't believe how strange the word felt coming out of his mouth in reference to his friend and mentor.

"Exactly,"

"Did Laurel know you were an omega?" Roy spit out into the silence that followed.

"She did, but for good reasons. It would have been hard to explain to her if I had fallen pregnant and was presenting to her as an alpha. There was...speculation that I might have been with child when I got on the boat with Sara...but I have no way of actually knowing, especially with as long as it has been since that happened. I never told her that."

"Oh," 

"It worked out, though. I was in no position to raise a child with the way I behaved. Besides, I wouldn't have met Barry and honestly, I can't even imagine my life without him at this point," Oliver explained.

"I envy Barry,"

"You shouldn't envy Barry. He got stuck with an older omega, a male at that, and let's not forget that his omega is leaning more towards masculine, which no one intentionally seeks out."

Barry's ears must have been ringing because he busted into the room a few seconds later. "I know that you are not knocking my taste in men," He said, leaning in to kiss Oliver. "Because I happened to have landed myself the loveliest man in this city."

The alpha cupped his mate's chin, pulling him into another kiss. The built up lust and passion from his absence exploded as the two reconnected, the kiss deepening and being accompanied by a warm embrace.

Barry's hand slid along Oliver's side, stopping at his hip, fingers dipping just beneath his waistband, only progressed the situation. Oliver's breath hitched. He bit his lip as they pulled apart. His skin was hot from the contact making his back arch up towards his lover. He could barely handle the time they spent apart anymore. He needed this.

"Barry," Oliver moaned, squeezing his thighs together. He was so wet. 

Barry glanced at Roy who was looking down at his phone to avoid laying eyes on the pair to his right. "I don't mean to be rude, but...I am taking what is mine on this couch within the next few minutes. Here is your warning to escape if you do not want to see anything that might scar you for life."

Roy didn't bother to look over or respond. He stood up and made an exit before the intensity increased.

"Mmm...Bar...take me, please," Oliver whispered in his mate's ear.

"First things first," Barry moved down so that he was kneeling on the floor. Then he yanked Oliver's pants down to his ankles at an impressive speed, even for him. "I want a cure for my hunger,"


	5. Bring Me To You

Barry carefully ran his fingers over Oliver's legs. He worshiped every inch of skin, every strong muscle, all capable of doing incredible things. This was one of the reasons why he loved his omega. He absolutely adored the fact that Oliver could easily outmatch him physically if he tried, despite the lack of metahuman powers. Going toe to toe with him, was always incredible, sparring or otherwise. He found it ridiculously sexy.

"Get up on the couch," Barry growled, tone heavy with arousal. "Legs up, on your stomach,"

Oliver purred in response before doing exactly that, taking off his shirt as well. 

Barry joined him on the couch, continuing an assault of warm kisses that left bright sparks and deep shivers down the omega's spine, alternating, almost too painful to handle. He moved lower, still tasting bare skin, admiring scars, knowing all of the stories of how he acquired them. He stopped at his lover's ass, breath ghosting over sensitive skin. 

Oliver was soaked. Sweet smelling slick dripped from him, driving Barry completely wild. The pregnancy made it different, somehow even more appealing then when he was in heat.

There was another deep, feral growl from Barry. He began to lap up the mess, taste surpassing the scent entirely.

Oliver shrieked in delight, embarrassed that such a sound could escape him.

Barry added two fingers alongside his tongue. He curled each digit inside Oliver's tight hole, ensuring he hit his prostate each time before scissoring them apart to stretch him open. 

"Fuck! Barry! Please!" Oliver cried, hands balling into fists, pulling the blanket down from the back of the couch. "Please fuck me!"

Barry allowed the older man to continue to beg while he mercilessly ate him out. Oliver twisted and writhed beneath him, making sure that Barry could see just how badly he wanted it. To Barry, it was simply a driving force and a piece of art.

The friction between Oliver's hard cock and the cushion beneath him turned him into a whimpering mess each time Barry's fingers thrust inside, complimenting the maddeningly delicious feeling brought on by the alpha's talented tongue. 

"Barry!" Oliver called out his lover's name. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to find his release as soon as possible. "Barry! Please!" 

Barry's lips turned upward in a wicked smile. He pressed a light kiss into the scar above Oliver's buttocks, causing the omega's hips to roll back in response.

In less than a half of a second, Barry flipped their positions, putting Oliver in his lap. He ran his hands over his chest, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around his right nipple. Oliver's head tipped back in a moan as he steadied himself. Barry was the worst kind of tease.

"I love you," Barry whispered, switching to the other incredibly sensitive nipple, actively imagining them able to produce milk for their unborn child. That alone left his entire body feeling like it was on fire with desire. "So beautiful,"

"I love you, too, Bar," Oliver replied, biting his bottom lip to hold back another moan.

Oliver reached behind his back and grabbed Barry's thick, throbbing shaft. He stroked the alpha cock in his hands, rubbing the head against his wet, needy hole. 

"Now who is trying to get me to beg?" Barry gasped. "Damn, Ollie,"

The omega finally leaned back, allowing the whole length of the cock in his hand to slide inside of him. He straightened himself, slowly beginning to rock his hips, steadying himself as he held tightly onto Barry's shoulders.

Suddenly his hands were in Barry's hair as he picked up the pace. He moved up and down on the length of his alpha's large cock, arching himself so it hit him in just the right spot.

The Flash took advantage of his distracted mate, wrapping his arms around Oliver's perfect waist. He threw the omega onto his back, climbing on top, thrusting in deep and at just the right angle.

"Oh! Fuck!" Oliver cried, legs tightening around Barry to pull him in closer. "Harder!"

Barry buried his face in Oliver's neck, frantically pumping his hips. He bit down on the exact spot where the bond mark was, reopening the wound, tasting his beautiful mate's blood.

Oliver clawed his nails down Barry's back. He was barely able to focus on any valid thoughts, drifting into his headspace. "I'm...I...fuck! Oh my god! Barry! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" 

Barry lifted his head up, licking blood off of his lips. "Then cum for me!" 

Oliver's back arched. He clenched around Barry, reaching his hands down to grab the younger man's firm ass. He called out his name, again and again, as hot ribbons of cum shot across his belly.

Barry followed suit, filling Oliver up with a few final thrusts before collapsing on top of him.

"Damn," He muttered, pulling himself out of the omega. "You are incredible,"

Oliver placed his hands on either side of Barry's face. "Eh, you aren't too bad yourself,"

Barry moved a hand over Oliver's stomach. "If you weren't already..."

Oliver placed his hand on top of Barry's. "Yeah, you are probably right,"

He scooted into a sitting position, pulling his knees to his chest, not bothering to even attempt to wipe his stomach off. He hated the strange mix of nausea and hunger that was currently battling within him. 

The alpha growled out of the blue, rising to his feet. There was something putting him on guard. 

"Bar, what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"You mean you can't smell that?"

"No, all I can smell is sweat, and sex...and...you..."

Barry picked his pants off of the floor, continuing to stalk towards the door. There was someone on the other side of it, someone he didn't trust in the slightest.

He turned his head back toward Barry. "Get in the bedroom, now,"

Oliver stood. "Barry, whatever is going on, I am going to stand by your side,"

"No! NO! Get in the bedroom and lock the door. Don't let anyone in. Lock the windows. Just do it. Protect our baby!" Barry shouted.

"Barry, let me help!" Oliver shouted.

"NO! Get out! NOW!" Barry screamed back. There was no way that he was going to let anything happen to his mate or his unborn child. 

Oliver finally budged, moving towards his bedroom, reluctantly.

Barry took those final steps that bridged the gap between him and the other alpha. He opened the door, carefully, worrying what he was going to face. 

"Barry Allen?" The woman said his name, surprised at who she was looking at.

Barry blinked. "Ahh, fuck,"


	6. Take Us Away

The group of men that held Oliver down released him without any reason, leaving him alone in the room, escaping out the windows. 

He regained his footing and ran into the living room. He saw the remnants of the glass shattered all along the floor.

"Barry? Barry? Are you here?" He called out.

There was no response. And, the door was wide open. Barry was gone.

He placed both of his hands against his abdomen, trying to alleviate the sharp pain that threatened to bring him to his knees.

He rushed over to the sink, body convulsing as it tended to do, emptying the contents of his stomach until it was only acid destroying his throat. For the first time since he mated with Barry he felt the horrid longing sensation in his chest. There was something wrong.

He swallowed hard. It was difficult enough to wrap his head around the steps it would have taken to subdue an alpha such as Barry, but to take him seemed like even more of a feat. Everything that ran through his head only served to make him more sick to his stomach.

His cell phone started ringing, still in his pants pocket where he left it. He rushed over as fast as he could, scrambling to answer it no matter who the caller was.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Oliver! Its Cisco! Have you heard from Barry...or maybe, seen him? I can't seem to get a hold of him and it is really, really important."_

"He was with me, although he was slightly busy, but then he smelled something that set him off and these men showed up. They held me down...and when they left and I was able to get back downstairs, Barry was already gone."

_"Dammit!"_

"What did you need to tell him?"

_"It is too late, she probably already got to him,"_

"She? Who is she?"

_"She goes by the name Magenta, works in the black market selling rare types of 'breeders' or rather alphas and omegas, mostly alphas, but whatever, you get my point. Anyways, Barry's metahuman DNA makes him sought after for breeding."_

"But he is mated,"

 _"There are ways to break the bond and the type of people who are willing to purchase another human being with the intent of using them only to produce offspring are the type that will do whatever it takes to get what they want. They treat their purchases the same way that alphas in the past treated their subordinate mates."_ Cisco explained.

The pain in Oliver's stomach worsened, stronger and more crippling than before. "We need to find him right away, I am going to need any and all backup...dammit...there is no way that my team is going to let me go out."

_"Why not?"_

"Because Barry told everyone to keep me extra safe since I am carrying his child,"

_"You're!? You're!? Barry didn't tell me! Or, well, he alluded to it, but I didn't think he was serious. Congrats! Man, that's great! Barry thought for the longest time that you didn't want any kids or that you might not be able to have them because of all of the trauma your body has been through. I'm so happy for you!"_

"Cisco! Cisco! This is not the time for this conversation! Barry is missing and I'm not trying to be a single parent!" Oliver took a deep breath, realizing he was shaking. "Possibly being sold as a sex slave."

 _"We will find him Oliver. I promise. Both Team Flash and Team Arrow combined is an unstoppable force. Let's get your baby's father back!"_ Cisco shouted excitedly, hanging up the phone before another breath escaped. 

Oliver pulled on his clothes quickly. He didn't bother to clean up the glass or lock the door. Those things just didn't seem important at the moment. Barry was his top priority. 

He made several phone calls on his way to the club. He knew that they were going to need all the help they could get. 

***

"Oliver!" Felicity ran outside to meet the pregnant omega. She could see the fire in his eyes. "How did this happen!?"

"I don't know," Oliver tried to say more, but his voice cracked as he began crying harder than he had on the way over.

"We will find him,"

"His team in Central City is already in pursuit of where they think this auction might be taking place. Can you even believe that such a thing is happening?! Alphas and omegas, rarities being used for breeding, sold to the highest bidder."

"It is disgusting, which is all the more reason for us to get in there and stop it!" Felicity shouted, feeding off of her friend's bright, blazing fire. "We will save Barry,"

"We aren't going to accomplish this by standing outside, or by me crying uncontrollably," Oliver mumbled, wiping his eyes. 

Felicity pulled him into a tight embrace, squeezing until he made an uncomfortable noise. "Sorry,"

"We should probably go inside,"

***

Felicity pulled up every bit of information on the black market sex trade that she was able to find. The whole group listened carefully as she and Oliver briefed them on the intensifying situation. 

Oliver put on his gear, despite being told not to. 

John stepped in front of him. "I know you don't think that you are going to go out there into action with a baby growing inside of you, otherwise you have officially lost your mind,"

"Can't lose what I didn't have in the first place," Oliver shrugged, pulling his hood up over his head in a fluid movement. "And right now you do not even want to attempt to stop me. I'm pregnant, I'm cranky, and my alpha is missing, but I'm not broken. Do not mess with me."

"Give it up, Diggle, he will bite your head off if you aren't careful," Roy chuckled.

Oliver smirked with his hands on his hips, feeling a bit at ease, if only for a moment. It was almost as if he had finally made some headway.

***

"Where the hell am I?" Barry asked, opening his eyes to see only complete darkness.

The entire room smelled of sweat and dirt, with maybe just a hint of blood. There were mixed alpha and omega scents drenched throughout, nauseatingly so.

"Shut up, you are not permitted to talk unless you are spoken to! Do you understand!?" Magenta shouted, kicking him in the side with her high heeled boot.

He nodded even though he doubted that she could have actually seen him do it. He did his best to wiggle himself into a semi comfortable position. His hands were restrained behind his back and everything seemed to hurt. This was a new kind of hell. 

"That one smells delicious," A young woman with piercing yellow-green eyes said while staring in his direction. An omega, unmated, and apparently she could see in the almost pitch dark to an extent.

"He's new. Just brought him in today. Gathered him up on our way through Starling. A meta, of course. He is a speedster." Magenta explained. "He is fertile, too."

"How do you know?"

"He is technically mated and his omega is pregnant, but, as you know, that mating bond is one that we can easily sever for a price."

The woman with the yellow eyes squinted at Barry. "I bet you are hoping to fetch a pretty penny for such a lovely creature, such a pure blood, hm, have you had any other offers on him yet?" 

"No, we have not. Perhaps, you would like to discuss potential offers in the other room?"

"That sounds like a plan,"

The women left his presence. He shuddered, worried about what he had gotten into. This was way more terrifying in the absence of light than he could have ever imagined. 

"What is this place?" He muttered under his breath.

A foot tapped him. "Shh...you will get beat for questioning anything around these parts," A mousy male voice whispered. 

At that moment he would have done anything to have Oliver in his arms, the omega's warmth would have been the ultimate comfort.

"We have had one woman place an offer on the meta alpha we brought in this afternoon, but you are more than welcome to make a counter offer and view the information on the other alphas that we have had to offer." One of the men who had helped abduct Barry explained to another possible buyer.

"I would very much like to see this particular alpha. I am willing to match any offer that my competition puts up. This is very important to me." A woman responded, only this time he recognized the voice. 

It was Caitlin.

"We do enjoy a bidding war," The man responded. "This will easily be turned into an auction, rather than an outright sale."

"Can we turn the lights on?" She asked.

"Well, unfortunately we do not like to create that sort of a physical attraction. Other alphas in the room would have a field day if they could see you in addition to smelling your sweet scent. This is not the place for a full rut to take place. Safety first."

"Oh, okay," She stumbled for a moment on what to say next.

"Is that going to be a problem, Miss?"

"Not at all. Sign me up for the full auction on the speedster. I will be back later."

"Thank you very much, Miss Snow, I will let my superiors know,"

"No, no, thank you,"

The room fell silent. Barry had no way to determine just how long it had been. It could have been minutes, hours, longer. The others barely made a sound. All he wanted to do was scream.

A while later he began to feel a pull in his chest. His emotions swirled disproportionately at the idea of Oliver being near. He knew that it meant the gang from Starling was close and were on the same rescue mission that Caitlin was, but he also knew that it put Oliver and their baby at risk.

Magenta chuckled. "We are going to make so much money off of Barry Allen, so much money," 

"There is another young woman who wants to bid on him. Beautiful blond omega, glasses, near a heat, but she might not know that quite yet." The man said.

Felicity was going to bid, as well, leaning the odds of him being safe in his favor.

"Is that why you didn't bring that one in here?" Magenta asked. 

"Yeah, didn't want to start a frenzy,"

"Good thing our golden boy is already mated, he will seem so gentlemanly to her in comparison to the others."

"You grab the golden boy, I will grab the three lovely ladies who want to pay top dollar for him."

"Rock and roll, baby, rock and roll,"


	7. The World As We See It

Barry found himself thrown into another dark room. This was one that was even smaller and more secluded than the last. 

The only benefit was that he could hear the voices on the other side of the wall. He was able to confirm that the third voice was indeed Felicity. He took a deep breath, only able to sit and wait for what was going to come next. 

Felicity, Caitlin, and the young woman with the yellow eyes were all placed in separate booths. They never saw each other, relying only on voices for identification.

Felicity and Caitlin had no idea the other was in position. 

They would.

"Up for auction today is a fine piece of meat. A tall, lean alpha with dark brown hair, but that's not all, this one is a metahuman, a speedster. This meta-alpha is strong and capable, making an incredible mate to whomever he is paired with. Bidders, are you ready to begin?"

The girls all said yes in unison. 

"Then let's begin. Bidding starts at twenty-five hundred dollars." Magenta told them.

Felicity gasped. The starting price was way higher than she had anticipated, then any of them had. She was going to be out of money in no time at all. They were going to lose their chance at Barry. She didn't think that Oliver would be able to come back from this, he would be so upset.

She raised her hand anyways. It was worth a shot.

"I hear twenty-five hundred dollars, do I hear three thousand?"

Caitlin bid.

Then the woman with the yellow eyes. 

Felicity. Forty-five.

Yellow eyes. Fifty thousand.

Felicity. Fifty-five.

Caitlin. Six thousand. 

Yellow eyes. Sixty-five.

Felicity was out. Six thousand was all that she had on her. When she dipped out, she spoke and Caitlin heard her. 

Caitlin figured they would be able to pool their money together. The two of them would have enough combined. So, she bid again. 

And again.

And again.

And again.

Ten thousand five hundred dollars was the final bid. Barry was sold to Caitlin. She won. He wouldn't be going home with some random man or woman.

She caught up with Felicity to let her in on the plan. 

"Oh my gosh, Caitlin!" Felicity shouted.

"The money you brought, add it with mine, I had the final bid, we are going to save Barry."

Felicity was beaming. "That's genius! You're a genius! I can't believe we actually have to pay for another human being, but that is genius!"

Caitlin blocked a hug, not wanting suspicions to arise. "Alright, now, let's do this,"

***

Barry was moved again. Grabbed by two guards and thrown into a tight holding cell of sorts. Alone and tired and worried.

"Barry,"

He swore that he was in a hallucinatory state. There was no way that his nose and ears were not playing tricks on him. There was no possible way that he was in the room with him. Absolutely no way.

"Oliver?" He said into the darkness. 

"Bar," The voice mumbled just as a hand grabbed a hold of his. 

Barry reached out and pulled Oliver into a loving embrace. "Thank fuck that you found me,"

"Thank Caitlin, she bought you," Oliver chuckled. "Though Felicity did try,"

Barry moved his hand down to rest on Oliver's stomach. "I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't able to come home to you, and our baby,"

Oliver placed his hand over Barry's. "We can probably rejoice in all of that later, right now I think we should focus on getting out of here in one piece,"

"You have got a point,"

"I seldom lack one,"

***

Team Arrow had set up a checkpoint of sorts outside of the auction center. As soon as Oliver and a weakened Barry made it outside, Team Flash would be alerted. Caitlin and Cisco had a vehicle that would get the pair back to Starling safely.

For once it was simple. For once they should have been able to get back home without taking too much damage. It was a miracle, especially when it came to the teams actually communicating properly.

Oliver made it just around the corner before buckling over in pain. He could barely hold himself upright. He screamed as the burning sensation continued to rip through his abdomen.

He could see his hands shaking through blurred vision. He was having trouble breathing, not daring to take a step further.

"Oliver!" Felicity rushed to her friend's side that was not occupied by Barry. "Oliver, what's wrong?!"

"I...I..." He inhaled sharply. "It feels like I'm on fire,"

Barry glanced up in the distance at Cisco and Caitlin, then at Diggle, Roy, and Laurel. Everyone was still. Everyone felt completely helpless. No one had even the faintest clue what to do. 

"Baby, take deep breaths, everything will be fine, we will take you to a hospital," Barry assured his omega, but he might have been saying it more for his own sake.

"No! S.T.A.R Labs! S.T.A.R labs!" 

"You need a hospital, Oliver, he is right," Felicity whispered. 

"What if...what if it is the baby? How...How?" Oliver stopped trying to speak, it only made things worse. 

"Maybe he is right," Barry said, seeing it through his beloved's eyes. "The baby is half meta, there is a chance that whatever is wrong is related to the fact and a regular doctor isn't going to know how to handle it."

Felicity glared at him. "How many metababies has S.T.A.R Labs actually dealt with? My guess is zero. So, your best bet would still be a hospital."

Oliver screamed in pain again, collapsing completely to the ground. 

"Make a decision, Barry, he's your mate, it is your baby," Felicity said with anger, she was becoming more upset by the second. 

"No! S.T.A.R Labs!" Oliver cried out, holding a hand tightly against his stomach. "Now!"

Barry waved his vehicle possessing friends over. Quickly, Oliver was loaded into the backseat, head resting on Barry's lap. The drive was going to be a while, but it was their best shot at finding a solution to the problem. 

Every bump was just a reminder of how much was at risk. 

***

"What? What is this?" Harrison Wells asked his team as they ran inside, Barry much faster than the others with Oliver in his arms. "Well, at least I am glad to see you back after what happened."

Oliver was laid onto an exam table. Caitlin pushed everyone out of the way and stripped the pregnant vigilante of his shirt.

The whole room went silent, minus Felicity's very audible gasp.

There were two red spots on Oliver's abdomen, glowing like the trails of lightening left by the scarlet speedster himself. They were hot to the touch, much in the same way, as well. 

"Isn't that something?" She muttered under her breath.

Oliver winced, trying to maneuver himself into a position where he could see what had caused the strange looks on everyone's faces. He pressed his palm against the red. The pain radiating through his lower body and now his hand left him coughing and out of breath. "What is that?"

Caitlin looked at Oliver, then to Barry, then back at Oliver. "I need to do some testing, but I already have a theory,"

"Which is?" Barry asked.

"One of the babies is definitely a speedster, or something close to it, could be another thing completely,"

"ONE OF?!" Oliver and Barry shouted in shocked unison. 

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know for sure that there is more than one until an ultrasound is performed, so it is really just a hunch, but it is a really strong hunch."

"I guess that would explain why I have already gained all this extra weight on my hips..." He took a deep breath. "And, holy crap is my chest tender. I could barely handle the idea of having one child...Barry, this is your fault."

Barry just made a wild gesture in confusion.

"Twins, dang," Diggle just sort of added into the silence.

Oliver passed out. 


	8. Through Brand New Eyes

"Maybe now would be a good time to perform the ultrasound in question since he is out and probably due for one anyways,"

Barry raised his eyebrows at his friend. "We have that sort of equipment in the lab?"

"I'm a doctor, of course I have that in the lab, who knows when we will need one,"

"I guess that's fair,"

"Fire it up! I want to see the Olivarry babies!" Felicity shouted excitedly.

Barry scrunched up his nose to the strange word. "What did you just say?"

"Olivarry is the couple name that Thea and I made up for the two of you,"

"What? No. No couple names, that is just crazy."

"Actually, based on the set up of it, it is pretty accurate, but that is just my opinion," Harrison said with the most devious smirk on his face.

"What the heck? I'm the alpha, why isn't my name first?"

"Barry! Just be quiet so we can take a look at the baby. Focus." Caitlin, the voice of reason, hushed her friend.

He crossed his arms in a huff, mumbling something that no one could understand.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. Her focus could not be wasted on Barry's petulance. She turned towards the machine, powering everything up accordingly.

She winced for Oliver when she applied the gel to his stomach, knowing just how cold it was. He was still completely out and barely even gave a flinch when it touched his skin. There was a part of her that could not help, but feel bad.

Then it was the moment of truth. The end of the ultrasound wand was placed over the spot where the red glow had been. Surely enough, she was quickly able to identify a baby there. A surprisingly still baby. Then again, the red glow had disappeared. 

The baby's heartbeat could be heard alongside the normal sounds of the womb. It was miraculous. The beat was very much like Barry's.

"Definitely your child," She said with a big smile.

Barry relaxed his arms, turning his attention to the monitor, tears welling up in his eyes.

Caitlin moved the device over, in search of another.

It didn't take long.

She was beaming by the time she looked up at the rest of the room. She had located baby number two. Just a little bit smaller than the other, with a heartbeat just as strong. 

"Oh my gosh, that is incredible," Laurel and Felicity seemed to feel like it was time to be loud and emotional. 

"It hasn't really been this life altering up until this very moment. To see them, is something else entirely. It adds so much more weight to the words I said to him back at the compound." Barry said in a low voice.

He hadn't noticed that Oliver was now awake, watching the screen. Oliver took his beloved by the hand, squeezing tightly. He glanced over at him, smiling.

"It's surreal, isn't it?" Oliver whispered.

"It is beautiful,"

"I can't wait to meet them,"

"Guess you are probably really glad that they are still with us then, huh?"

Oliver nodded, for the first time feeling one hundred percent wonderful about it all. For the first time, feeling fantastic about being pregnant.

They would have twins before the year was out.

***

Oliver decided it was best for them to rest in Central City. They would be closer to S.T.A.R Labs should anything out of the ordinary occur.

He did, however, send his team back to Starling. There was no reason that the city should be without its other heroes just because he was out of commission. 

Luckily, this made for the perfect opportunity to tell Joe and Iris that there were going to be two new additions to the family.

On top of that, Barry had a little something extra up his sleeve.

Joe opened the door with a friendly smile on his face. He had been so happy when Barry finally found an omega that could match his personality. There had been times he never thought that would happen. He had no way to help in the process, either, seeing as to his entire biological family consisted of betas.

Of course, it would have been better if Oliver would have been the traditional type of omega that had wanted to start a family and settle down instead of running the streets as a vigilante. Things would have seemed more at ease.

Joe definitely would not be expecting the news he was going to receive.

 "Barry, glad to have you back safely, we were worried after Cisco told us you had been kidnapped, and Oliver, it is so good to see you again, you really should make it to Central City more often," Joe said in a happy greeting.

Iris was in the dining room, setting the table for dinner. "I hope you guys are hungry,"

"I'm starving," Oliver chuckled, hand over his stomach. "I feel like I could eat a horse,"

Iris noticed the gesture, but brushed it off as nothing.

"What are we having?" Barry asked.

"A southwestern fiesta, including southwest eggrolls and fajitas," Iris announced with a smile. 

The family sat down for dinner. Everyone was aware of the amount of food Oliver was eating, but no one opened their mouth to say a word.

The rate which he was eating was definitely noticeable, as well.

"Joe, Iris," Barry began, taking Oliver's hand in his. "We have some really big news for you,"

"Really? What is it?" Iris asked with a Felicity-like level of excitement in her voice.

"Ollie is pregnant, though you might have been able to guess that based on his current behavior,"

Oliver snorted.

Joe's eyes grew large. "Oliver is pregnant? Well, I'll be damned, I never thought that I would hear such a thing,"

"Oh my god I am going to be an aunt! I am so excited!" Iris shouted.

"Twice," Oliver mumbled.

"Twice?"

"Yeah, I'm having twins,"

Joe's jaw dropped nearly to the table. Iris' expression was not much different.

"Based on that, I'm starting to get a little bit of bump, do you want to see?" Oliver asked.

"Of course we do," Iris said with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

Oliver stood up and turned to the side. He lifted up his shirt to expose the slight pooch that was his lower abdomen. He ran his hand over his stomach to accentuate the curve of it.

Iris shot up out of her chair and ran over to Oliver. Her hands were instantly on his small baby bump. "This is amazing. I'm so happy for both of you."

Barry looked over at Oliver. "We could not be happier,"

"Do you want boys or girls?" Iris asked.

"I don't mind either way as long as they are healthy," Oliver smiled.

"In about six months you will be a grandpa," Barry told Joe who was still pretty much in shock from the initial news.

"I absolutely cannot wait,"

They returned to their meals, making occasional small talk and catching up. It was nice.

Barry was full of nervous jitters after dinner. They had moved into the living room to have dessert. He figured that was going to be the perfect opening for his next move. 

He checked his pocket. It was still there. It had been sitting in his bedroom for weeks now, and now it was in his pocket, ready for use. He had been searching for the perfect opportunity to ask the simple question that held so much weight.

He just hoped that his omega would not take the gesture the wrong way. The ring had been purchased before he had found out that his mate was pregnant.

"Oliver, I love you," He whispered.

"I love you, too, Bar,"

Barry slid off of the sofa and down onto one knee.

It took all of Oliver's restraint to remain calm. They had talked about this before. Marriage was supposed to be off the table. They were supposed to be fine the way they were.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, will you do be the greatest honor of marrying me?"

Oliver changed his mind when he heard the words come out of Barry's mouth. The ring sealed it. In his head it all seemed a little bit shallow, but there needed to be a selling point. He loved Barry, this was true, but they were never supposed to be more than mates. Yet, for whatever reason, the beautiful black band with a very cheeky emerald embedded in it was the ultimate perfection.

"Yes, I would love to marry you,"

"What?" Barry sputtered. "You said yes!? You said yes! Oh my god!"

Oliver chuckled. "Yes, I want to marry you,"

Barry slid the ring onto Oliver's finger. He kissed the top of his hand before returning to where he had been sitting on the sofa.

Oliver couldn't stop smiling as he admired the ring that was now a fixture on his finger.

"Looks like I am getting a son-in-law, as well," Joe said with pride, placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Couldn't have asked for a better one, either, welcome to the family,"

Oliver might not have been traditional, but Joe knew he was a good man and that he was just right for Barry.

***

"This bed is really small," Oliver mumbled, laying on his left side to create more room for his alpha to lie down.

"That would be because it is made for one person, you didn't want to go back to my apartment, remember?" Barry explained.

"I know, but only because Cisco and his new girlfriend creep me out,"

Barry laughed. "I don't know what to say, you definitely are not wrong,"

"I'd rather sleep in tight quarters with you then deal with them. Don't get me wrong, Cisco is an awesome person, but I don't know."

"I know, I know," Barry kissed the back of Oliver's neck, sending shivers down the omega's spine.

"I still can't believe that you proposed to me in front of Joe and Iris, I had to say yes no matter what,"

"Would you have said no?" The alpha asked as he slid his hands into the front of his mate's pants.

"There is no way that I am doing that next door to your sister!" Oliver shouted, slapping Barry's hand away.

"We do it all the time with Thea in the next room, and once while she was sleeping twelve feet way IN THE SAME ROOM!"

"That's different, Thea is used to us, Iris is not,"

"At least my sister doesn't hook up with my ex's," Barry blurted before realizing all of the damage he had done and covered his mouth.

"What?!" Oliver turned his head toward Barry.

"What? What? What are you talking about?"

"Who has Thea hooked up with that is also one of my ex's?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything, they will kill me,"

"I'll take that as the person she is seeing is an alpha?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because a beta or an omega wouldn't pose a threat if you exposed them, and I don't typically date betas,"

"Fine, but you can't tell them where you heard your information,"

"Thea and Laurel are sleeping together, it is getting kind of serious,"

Oliver's eyes enlarged at the news. "Thea and Laurel? Thea and Laurel? Speedy and the Black Canary? My little sister and my ex girlfriend? Are you kidding me? Tell me you are kidding."

"Definitely not kidding,"

"How long has this been going on?'

"Uh...probably about three weeks now, give or take,"

Oliver groaned. "See now I was going to sleep with you, but now I am just pissed,"

Barry grabbed Oliver's hips and pulled him back against him so that he could feel his throbbing erection. "What if I just take it?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I just agreed to marry you, you might not want to push your luck. I mean, yes you are technically my superior, but that doesn't mean I won't deck you."

"You are no fun,"

"I am carrying two of your devil spawns, all the fun to be had with me is over, especially since you didn't tell me about Thea and Laurel."

"What happened to that hot, sexy, horny pregnant Oliver that I am so intrigued by?"

"He disappeared when you didn't tell him about his baby sister and his ex-girlfriend getting together!"

Barry rolled Oliver over to face him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, can you please forgive me and just go back to basking in our engagement and the news that you are having twins."

"Okay, I can accept that," 

Barry kissed his omega. "Thank you, Ollie,"


	9. The Dagger Of Indifference

When they returned to Starling, it felt like something had changed. 

As far as Oliver was concerned, something had changed. Not only did he learn that he was having twins and get engaged to his alpha, but he also discovered that his sweet little sister was seeing his alpha ex-girlfriend. 

When he saw them they were going to have some major explaining to do. More than they would have been prepared for. Especially since there was still a big part of him that could not wrap his head around the union in the first place. 

"Everyone is coming over for dinner, just thought I would warn you," Oliver began when his sister came into the living room. "Have a big announcement to make,"

Thea cocked her head to the side. "Announcement?"

Oliver nodded, casually showing off his left hand. 

Thea reached out and grabbed it, pulling him closer so that she could better examine the ring with her tired eyes. "First you get pregnant, and now you are getting married? I'm so excited, Ollie! It is like you are all grown up, and it all happened so fast."

"He proposed to me while we were staying at Joe's house, it was really sweet. He ruined it not too long after it by trying to have sex with me in the room next to his sister."

Thea choked on air as laughter escaped. "Since when has that stopped you? I've seen more than I would have cared to when you two are concerned."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "That is besides the point, there were other reasons why I was not about to have sex with him in Joe's house."

Thea raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, he might have slipped me the news that my little sister is no longer single,"

"I see, did he fill you in on who I was seeing, or just that I was not single anymore?"

"He told me who you were seeing, which lead me to being a little angry because neither of you felt that you could come to me with this information."

"We weren't sure how you were going to react, and by the look on your face it is clear that we might have made the right decision,"

"Do you love her?" He asked, absentmindedly spinning his ring on his finger. 

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I am pretty sure that I do, I love her,"

"And, Laurel, she loves you?"

"I certainly hope so," Thea beamed. 

Oliver smiled, a new softness to his features that Thea hadn't noticed before. Pregnancy looked good on him. "Good, I'm happy for you, and if it is in the cards for you, I hope that you are in my position someday,"

Thea jumped up from her seat and pulled her older brother into a hug. "Thank you, Ollie, that means so much to me,"

"I'm still going to give Laurel so much hell when I tell her that I know, so don't tell her that I know,"

"Geez, you are so weird when you are pregnant,"

"I'm actually weird all of the time, it is just amplified now that I am pregnant,"

"Whatever,"

***

"Were you able to get a hold of Caitlin?" Oliver asked Barry, curled up in his warm lap, relaxing away the afternoon. 

Barry stroked Oliver's head. "I was, she and Cisco will both be available for video chat later when we make the announcement at dinner,"

"I told Thea this morning,"

Barry made a strange noise. "Well, if that is the case I am sure that we can cancel our dinner plans and spend the evening in the bedroom instead,"

"No, no, I have worked hard on this. It isn't often that I actually want to do something like this. So, it is happening. Besides, I do not really think that Thea is going to get into contact with everyone and tell them. She isn't that much of a gossip."

"Wow," Barry chuckled.

"What?" Oliver asked, lifting his head up.

"I think that you wholly underestimate your sister and her love of telling people things,"

"Maybe, but there are worse things that she could be doing,"

"You've got that right,"

Oliver sat up the rest of the way. He swung his leg over so that he was straddling his alpha. "Instead of waiting until tonight, we could get ahead,"

"I like the way that you think, Oliver Queen,"

***

The dinner party for all intent and purpose went off without a hitch. Everyone showed up, laughed, ate, and drank. 

Thea kept eyeballing Oliver, waiting for him to say something about the fact that she was sitting next to Laurel. He didn't, but it wasn't like he hadn't noticed how close they were. He began to wonder if the rest of his friends were aware of the relationship. He brushed it off, however, not wanting to get pissed off before he announced his engagement to Barry.

Barry hit a fork against his wine glass. "Can we have everyone's attention?"

The room fell instantly quiet. 

Oliver pushed his chair back and stood up. The movement made him dizzy all of a sudden. He placed one hand on Barry's shoulder for leverage. The last thing he wanted to do was pass out, again, but he felt like it was a strong possibility. 

"As you all already probably know, I am pregnant with twins by my loving alpha, Barry Allen, who I absolutely adore. What you do not know is that you all need to keep your calendars open for October twentieth." Oliver began, voice just a tad bit shaky. 

"What for?" Diggle asked. 

Oliver grabbed one of Barry's hands and squeezed it tightly. "Everyone at this table is someone who is important to Barry or myself and all of you will be part of the wedding party,"

"You're engaged? Congrats!" Laurel shouted with more glee than expected, glancing over at Thea more than expected. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow at his little sister. "Did you tell her?"

She shook her head. "No, no, I promise I didn't say a word,"

"You don't believe that I could be this happy for you? Because I am. Your happiness is all that I have ever wanted since we broke up."

"Thank you, Laurel, I do appreciate it, I just figured that Thea might have told you beforehand since she was told this morning,"

Thea laughed. "I was good, my lips were sealed,"

 _"Cisco might have actually just passed out from excitement, he is so weird,"_ Caitlin said, visible on the screen of Barry's laptop at the end of the table.

Barry laughed. "Good, otherwise he would be running at a mile a minute,"

"Pretty sure you are the only one who can do that, and that is a slow speed for you," Roy laughed, jabbing the Flash in the arm. 

"Congratulations, I'm so excited for you!" Felicity shouted after it was finally quiet. 

Then Oliver passed out. Right on cue. Not even getting a chance to call out Laurel again.

***

Oliver woke up to the sound of a monitor beeping. He was back in S.T.A.R Labs. He slowly sat upwards, instantly seeing Barry sleeping in the chair beside his bed.

"Barry, babe, wake up," He whispered.

Barry perked up, a smile taking over his face. "Ollie, glad that you could finally join the land of the living,"

"How long was I out?"

"Three days, three days too long. Caitlin kept checking on you to make sure that you had not drifted into a coma of some sort. You did have low blood sugar, Mr. Gestational Diabetes, but she stabilized it. You will have to keep and eye on it for the rest of your pregnancy though. I am just glad that you are awake. I was so worried about you."

Oliver took a deep breath. "Three days is a long time, but do you know what three days mean?"

"No?"

"I am officially in the second trimester, the third month is officially over,"

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Time flies when you are pregnant with twins, or mated to the omega who is pregnant with twins?"

"Amazing,"

"Wait till you see how big I'm going to get, there is barely enough room in there for one, and I've got two,"

Barry laughed. "I can't wait,"

 


	10. This Is How We Dance (The Middle of A Storm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: for gross...

Oliver watched Roy intently. He had his eyebrows raised at the sleeping alpha, watching his every movement, paying way too close of attention to the way that he breathed. 

He leaned in closer. There was something about Roy that was intriguing. Oliver just couldn't figure out what it was at that moment.

Thea came in and sat down beside him. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

He startled a little, turning towards her. "I...I'm not sure..."

"Well, it looks weird,"

"I'm aware of that," He muttered, taking a sip of the water he was holding. 

"Want to hear something even weirder?"

"Sure?"

"Laurel is really mad at you,"

"Why? What did I do to her?"

"She couldn't stop thinking about you, especially after you passed out the other evening," Thea glanced down at her feet. "And, well, she called your name out during sex,"

Oliver choked on his water, spitting some of it out directly onto Roy's bare arm. "What?!"

Thea burst out laughing. "I'm totally kidding, but you should have seen the look on your face,"

Oliver shook his head. "You are the spawn of hell, you know that?"

She shrugged. "That is semi, kinda true though, isn't it?"

Roy sat up, wiping the remaining liquid off of his arm. "What the?"

"I did have something kind of important to say, getting back on track," Thea began. "Laurel wants to meet up with you for coffee,"

"Why? And why couldn't she ask me this herself?"

Roy made a funny face at them both. "Seriously though, why is my arm wet?"

Oliver and Thea just looked at each other, both instantly forgetting what they had been talking about. It only took about three seconds for them to both start laughing. 

After they calmed down, Oliver took another sip of his water and directed his attention back to his little sister. "Tell Laurel to call me or text me,"

Thea jumped up excitedly. "Yay! Thank you, Ollie! I will tell her right away!" 

Roy was still very, very confused at the whole situation, having been given no explanation to anything that had transpired before he woke up with a moist arm. His facial expression cemented that fact. Oliver made the mistake of looking him right in the eyes with a mouth full of water, spitting it out directly into his face. 

And, with that, Roy had at least a very basic idea of what was going on. 

***

Felicity and Oliver sat down in the basement. Oliver was researching different, more protective materials that he could wear in the upcoming months. Despite what anyone else said, he was not about to stay put for any reason. Unless he was put on bed rest, which still had not been the final decision. And, even if that did happen, he would probably still push his boundaries. 

Felicity tried to keep Oliver from doing it. Kind of. Once she realized that she was going to get no where with the pregnant omega, and that he was going to do whatever the hell he wanted, she sort of just sat back and chose to file her nails. 

Oliver looked up from his computer screen, sniffing the air. "That is an interesting smell,"

Felicity stopped what she was doing. "Hm? What smell?" 

Oliver inhaled the scent again. He was almost certain that it was coming from his friend. He spun around in the chair and stared at her with his head cocked slightly. "You're the interesting smell,"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I don't smell anything Oliver,"

"C'mere," He gestured for her to press her forehead against the back of his hand. "Yeah, just as I expected,"

"What is just as you expected?" She asked frantically.

"You are preheat, less than a day away if I had to guess," He told her, leaning back in his chair. 

"I don't feel like I am, what are you talking about? You are crazy! I think I would know! How can you smell omega preheat if you are an omega?"

"I'm pregnant with the super twins, I can smell what you had for lunch two days ago. I can't explain it, but with your temperature and that scent you are giving off, I can just tell." He explained. 

"Great, I wonder if alphas can already smell me," She groaned. 

Oliver chuckled. "Why don't you go hang around Roy for a little while? It can be our little experiment."

The pretty blond sat down next to Oliver with her head in her hands. "How about I don't do that because I don't want to get mauled by an alpha in rut? We do not need two pregnant omegas on team Arrow, c'mon, Oliver."

"I don't know, it might be kind of fun if there are two of us," Oliver said with a half sarcastic smile.

Laurel stormed in less than a minute later. Fire in her eyes. "Really, Oliver!?"

Oliver looked up at the female alpha. "What? What? What did I do?"

She crossed her arms angrily, placing her heeled foot in between Oliver's legs on the chair. "You were supposed to meet me for coffee forty five minutes ago!"

"Oh, right, I'm sorry,"

"You better be sorry. I had something important to talk to you about, something I only want to talk to YOU about and you couldn't even be bothered to show up! What the hell!?"

"I forgot, I really did. It completely slipped my mind, which has been happening a lot recently, actually."

Laurel dropped her foot back onto the ground. Her arms dropped to her sides and she suddenly looked more relaxed. "It is a shame that it is so damn hard to stay mad at you, definitely the most adorable pregnant omega I've ever seen,"

Felicity walked past Laurel. "Can you smell me?"

Laurel shook her head. "No? Should I be able to?"

"Oliver can, said I was preheat,"

Laurel's eyes enlarged. "If that is the case I am going to get the heck out of here before it passes preheat and becomes a full one. Oliver, please text me later. We need to reschedule. I don't even care if I have to come to the loft for coffee, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Oliver mumbled. "I'll remember. Actually, you might just want to be the one who initiates the communication."

"You are probably right," She said, turning towards the stairs. "I'll talk to you all later,"

As soon as she was gone, silence overtook the room. Felicity was much too busy trying to smell the scent of a heat, but all she could smell was Oliver's heavy pregnancy hormones. Oliver turned back to the computer screen, one hand on the mouse and one hand on his ever growing bump. 

"You know, you better hope that you are wrong, because I swear to god I will give you my crotch fruit if I get stuck with one," Felicity grumbled as she went back to filing her nails, desperately hoping that she wasn't becoming more feverish.

Oliver scoffed, rubbing his abdomen.

***

Barry and Oliver returned to S.T.A.R Labs the next day. This time it was intentional. This time there was no mysterious fainting involved. This was just a routine ultrasound with Dr. Snow. 

It also happened to be the ultrasound that everyone had been waiting for, but when the parents can't stop arguing about it, no one wins.

"I don't want to know, the surprise is part of the fun, as long as they are healthy," Oliver half shouted at his mate.

"I want to know! I want to know because knowing is part of the fun! Knowing is how we determine what colors to buy and how to plan ahead!"

"Ever heard of color neutral! Besides, who wants to be that person and enforce gender stereotypes!"

Barry threw his hands up. "What are you, a tumblr account?"

Oliver groaned. "No!"

"Don't you want the joy of naming your child before he or she is born? Or would you like the stress of trying to figure it out in the delivery room?"

"I can't think of a response to that...wait, how about picking out neutral names!?"

Caitlin walked towards the men with a coin in her hands. "Okay, we are settling this like children since you seem to want to act like children, heads we tell genders, tails no genders, deal?"

"Yeah," Oliver and Barry replied in unison. 

Caitlin flipped the coin up in the air, catching it on her arm. "Heads it is,"

Oliver rolled his eyes. Barry made wild gestures of excitement.

Caitlin patted her hand against the bed. "Hop up, Mr. Queen, let's get to work,"

 


	11. The Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter because I'm supposed to be installing software for the new DMB where I work, but I'm not......

Caitlin smiled at Barry, then at Oliver. It didn't take her long to find out what the genders were, but she kept them guessing. She wanted them to suffer for a few more moments. It was only fair after all of the unbelievably stupid bickering they had been doing.

"So?" Barry pressed for the information he craved.

She raised an eyebrow at the speedster, still wearing the most evil of grins. "Are you sure that you are ready?"

Oliver groaned. He just wanted to get this over with. 

"I don't exactly think that I will ever be one hundred percent ready, just tell us, would ya?"

"Okay, so you see baby a, the one that we think is meta, that one is a little girl," She began, pointing at the screen.

"Yeah? And? What about the other baby?" Barry asked excitedly.

"Well," Caitlin chuckled, moving the focus of the machine over slightly. "This is baby b, and she is progressing very well."

Barry shook his head, a little confused by his friend's choice of words. "Two girls? Is that what you are saying? I am going to be the father of two daughters? I will have twin girls?"

Caitlin nodded. 

"Nora and Moira," Oliver said softly. 

Barry turned towards his mate. "Damn, I love you,"

Oliver lifted his head up. "I mean, if you don't like the names, we can always change them. I just thought they would suit our daughters."

"They are perfect, I wouldn't want it any other way,"

***

Oliver finally had Laurel over for tea. He had a wild amount of energy since finding out about the daughters and the last thing he needed to do was consume any caffeine. 

The two sat next to each other on the sofa, staring at the wall in front of them. They sat in absolute silence. Neither of them knew how to bring up the elephant in the room, but they definitely knew that someone had to talk soon. 

Another ten minutes had passed. It was still completely silent. The only sounds were of sipping tea and breathing, added into whatever was going on outside. 

Absolute nonsense. 

"Oliver, we need to talk, we need to actually say something to each other before Barry gets here, or worse, Thea," Laurel announced, breaking the silence once and for all.

"I agree, I just...have a really hard time talking to my ex-girlfriend about my little sister in any capacity that involves sex. It is really awkward for me. I have never been in this situation before." Oliver half mumbled.

Laurel nodded in agreement. "This isn't exactly a walk in the park for me, either. Imagine it from my side."

"Oh, please don't make me," Oliver chuckled, rubbing one of his hands over his abdomen. 

"I love her, Oliver. I love her more than anything in the entire world. When I am with her, everyone and everything else disappears. She has always been a part of my life, but now she is my reason for living. I can't even begin to consider a world where she doesn't exist. I never expected this to happen, especially with a beta." Laurel gushed.

"I have been meaning to ask you about that, aren't you worried that someday you will meet an omega? The bond between an alpha and their omega..."

Laurel pushed a finger against Oliver's lips to keep him from talking. "No, don't say it. If that were really true, then the two of us would still be together. Yet, you are with Barry, expecting twins."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you won't ever meet an omega who you desire,"

"I love Thea," She took a deep breath. "And that is that,"

Oliver smiled. "Well, in that case, I'm glad that the two of you have each other,"

"Which brings me to my next point," 

"You're next point?" Oliver asked with a very arched eyebrow. "Now, I'm actually kind of worried."

"I'm not exactly about to call up Malcolm, you know, and you are the only other family that Thea has left. She adores you. That is why I wanted to talk to you. I am asking your permission to propose to her."

"I had a feeling that was what this was about,"

"Thea insisted I do it right away, she is in a rush, almost as if she thinks I might change my mind if I wait too long,"

"She did seem pretty adamant about me meeting up with you, that was my first clue,"

Laurel grabbed one of Oliver's hands, ready to plead with her girlfriend's older brother. He yanked her hand back instead, placing it on his round baby bump. The alpha felt the movement immediately causing her eyes to enlarge. There was no mistaking what that was. 

"Oh my god..." Laurel gasped.

"She definitely takes after Barry," Oliver began laughing, becoming accustomed to the new feeling. "Isn't this amazing?"

"It is more than amazing, it actually kind of makes me a little jealous of Barry. Wait, did you just say she? You are having a girl!"

"Both of my twins are girls," The omega said matter-of-fact-ly. 

Laurel moved her hand to the other side of her friend's belly. She could feel the other twin moving, similar to what she felt on the one side, but it wasn't nearly as strong. She was still smiling gleefully. She was so excited about the twins that she almost forgot what she had been talking about with the omega. It wasn't until Thea walked into the loft that she snapped out of it. 

"Do you have an answer for me?" She whispered.

Oliver leaned in. "I cannot think of any legitimate reason to not give you permission,"

"So that would be a yes?"

"That is a yes,"

***

"You are so unbelievably beautiful," Barry purred, seductively protective in tone.

Oliver groaned. "You are so unbelievably full of shit,"

"How can you not see just how incredible you look? I can hardly take my eyes off of you. Pregnancy looks so good on you. You are so damn sexy, and you smell so fantastic I just want to bury my head in your neck and inhale that scent all day." Barry elaborated.

"If you really, truly want me to feel like I am beautiful, perhaps you might like to get me egg rolls?"

Barry looked at the clock. "It is four in the morning, where on earth am I going to get egg rolls at four in the morning?"

"I don't know, or care, I just know that I want egg rolls," The omega said laughing.

"If I find egg rolls at this hour, what do I get in return?"

"You get to live on another day, knowing that you take great care of your wonderful omega,"

The younger man kissed the top of his mate's head, running out of the room quickly to fetch what his beloved need. 


	12. All The Glittery Souls

Oliver was pretty sure that he had never been this ridiculously horny before in his life. This included the way he was during heats, suppressed or otherwise. All he could think about was sex, sex, sex. And, Barry was usually never around when this was in full effect. Which was terribly inconvenient. 

It made other people, no matter their gender, all the more appealing. He even found himself turned on by Felicity's omegan scent. That might have been due to his psychic ability to predict when she was the most fertile, but he didn't put much thought into it. 

Everything was making him hot.

If it continued, he was certain he wasn't going to be able to function. 

"You alright there, Oliver?" Felicity asked, almost afraid to get any closer to him. "You need me to call Barry?"

Oliver peeled his sweaty self off of the couch, shaking his head. "Nope, I need you to leave. I need you to get out of the loft and make sure that no one, including Thea, enters. Can you do that for me?"

The blonde woman raised her eyebrows and took a few steps back from her friend. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"We are close, don't get me wrong, but I can't exactly see myself going into detail on the subject because I cannot fully explain it," He said, taking a deep breath. "But, regardless of all of that, you need to leave."

Felicity nodded, quickly heading to the door. She didn't need any further explanation on what was happening. She was smart, she was able to figure it out pretty quickly.

Oliver took off to his bedroom as soon as Felicity was out the door. He went digging through the back of his closet for something he honestly never thought that he would need again. It had been in its little bag since right before he got mated with Barry. 

He pulled the scarily realistic piece of silicone out into the open. He swore that it was smaller than he remembered. That didn't matter, however, because he was wetter than ever and didn't exactly have anything else to fulfill his undeniable need.

He moved up onto his bed, lying on his back. He slid his pants down, kicking them off onto the floor. He reached down and ran his fingers through the mess between his thighs, the contact making his toes curl. With the amount of slick, he knew that he wasn't going to need much preparation. He spread his legs apart a little bit further and slid two of his fingers inside.

The moaning that was the result was almost instant.

After a few curls of his fingers he pulled them out. He wiped his soaked fingers over the head of the toy, gripping it tightly. He braced himself, inhaling deeply. There was no way that he could be more ready.

With one hand he lead the bulk of the thickness inside of him. His other hand took to his own cock that was dripping precum already. He tipped his head back once the toy was inside, letting out another moan. 

For a split second, he thought about the fact that if his stomach was any larger, he might not have been able to do this. But, he pushed it away almost as fast as it came to him.

He pulled the toy out most of the way, thrusting it back in a moment later. He whimpered at the feeling. There was no way that he was going to last very long. He ensured this by running his thumb over the head of his manhood, making his eyes roll into the back of his head. "Fuck..."

The door he thought he locked whipped open with a flash of red and yellow. In another blink his gorgeous alpha was naked, hovering over top of him with his hand on the end of the toy he had been using. 

"What is this? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" Barry chuckled, ramming it deep inside of Oliver. 

Oliver cried out, feeling breathless. 

"Oh, do you like the way that feels? Does it make you want more?" 

"I want you...I want you...put your big alpha cock inside of me...please, Barry..." Oliver sighed, he was only getting worse with his mate over top of him. 

"You want my cock? Instead of this thing you are using? Are you sure?"

Oliver nodded, wrapping one of his legs around Barry's waist. 

Barry yanked the toy out of Oliver and tossed it to the side. "Damn, you are wet. Fuck, that is..."

Oliver grabbed the back of Barry's head and pulled him into a lusty kiss, bucking his hips up into the alpha's to let him know just how much he needed him. 

"If you want my cock in your tight, wet cunt you better beg for it," Barry growled. 

The omega bit his bottom lip. He considered his options. He needed to decide on the one that would get him off the fastest. 

Being the omega in the relationship left Oliver with a lot of things that he was incapable of doing. This was especially true when it came to the fact that he was mated to a meta human alpha. However, as far as brute force and strength was concerned, he knew just how to get his. He tightened his legs around Barry's waist, pulling him flush against him before switching their positions and straddling the sexy scientist.

Barry looked up at him with his mouth agape.

Oliver smirked, rolling his hips and making sure to make strong contact with the alpha's thick shaft.

Barry shook his head. He gripped his hands tightly on the omega's hips, using speed to flip his mate over onto his knees. "Not so fast,"

The alpha aligned himself up behind the omega. He brushed the head of his cock against Oliver's hole. Oliver shivered in response, moving his hips back to feel more of Barry's length.

He turned his head back. "Please, take it,"

Barry didn't need anymore of an invitation. He placed his hands back on Oliver's hips and thrust his throbbing rod into the tight, velvet warmth. He quickly picked up the pace, slamming deep into the wet hole. The temperature of the room increased heavily and the only sounds that could be heard were heavy breathing, wet skin against wet skin, and the delicious sound of Oliver's pleasurable moans.

"Harder!" Oliver shouted, ever so close. He almost couldn't speak. Breathless and on edge.

Barry continued to pound into Oliver, making sure that he hit the omega's prostate again and again. "Fuck! Fuck! Ollie! Yes!" 

Oliver saw stars. He came hard, his knees almost unable to support him. Barry came directly after, filling Oliver up completely. Oliver laid down after Barry pulled out of him, he could feel the alpha's seed leaking out of him.  

"Holy shit," Oliver mumbled, chest heaving. 

"No more toys, got it?"

"No problem, but you better be here whenever I want it,"

Barry laughed. "That can be arranged. I'm never too far away."

Oliver laid his head on Barry's chest. "I am so dizzy, completely your fault,"

"Yeah, okay, my fault. I'll take it because I just got laid." He replied sleepily.

Barry hadn't felt his daughters move yet. To date, only Laurel's voice had been enough to stir them where they were not kicking towards Oliver's internal organs. However, the last words that the alpha spoke seemed to do the trick. 

"Say something else in that tone again," Oliver demanded.

"Huh? Why?"

Oliver placed one of Barry's palms against his stomach. "Just do it, babe,"

"Okay? I bet that Thea will be home soon. She is going to wonder when I got here. I think we could both use a shower." Barry rattled off nonsense. 

Then he felt it. 

His eyes enlarged like they were about to pop out of his head. He almost couldn't believe it. He was already eager to feel it again. 

"Thought so," Oliver mumbled.

"Was that? Was that what I think it was?" Barry asked excitedly. 

Oliver nodded. "It sure was, your voice makes your little girls move around, well, that and, the fact that we were both moving around quite a bit a few minutes ago,"

"That is amazing," Barry said, reverting to his previous tone to see if his children would continue to move. 

Sure enough, they did. 

Barry sat up and placed both of his hands on Oliver's belly. He kissed the top of the bump before tracing a finger down the very most center. "Absolutely amazing,"

"Better enjoy it while you can, I read that because twins don't have as much room it won't be as prominent as they grow," Oliver told his fiance. 

"This...is the best thing...ever...hello, my sweet girls,"

***

"Is this...is this a joke?" Oliver asked when he walked into the living room, seeing all of his friends. Everything seemed to be either red or green. Everything.

"Nope, not a joke, which I thought it was when I saw it as well," Barry chuckled, snaking arm around his lover's waist.

"Holy hell...why red and green? Why not any other color that exists?"

"Because they think it is funny," Barry mumbled. "Which, it is not,"

Felicity jumped up. "What do you guys think?"

Oliver looked around the room again. "That depends, what the heck is this?"

"A super shower, you are having twins and you are engaged, it is high time that you had a party," She explained, ever the happy and bubbly mother hen. 

"Oh, brother," Oliver sighed, resting his hands on top of his baby bump. He knew this was going to be ridiculous, at best. 

 

 


	13. Let Me Feel the Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, I'm must be going insane.

"If it is at all possible, I think there is a really good chance that I am allergic to the color green," Oliver groaned. 

"That isn't going to work, what are you going to do? Change your whole image? It isn't like Red is an available color." Barry said, a little concerned.

"Purple, I am going to be the Purple Arrow," Oliver laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. "I can't be the Purple Arrow that sounds like a tribute band,"

"You could always dress in all black, but that seems a little gimmicky considering that there are not vigilantes in almost every color. It is like a god damn rainbow out here. What the hell is wrong with us?!" Barry shouted, taking a sip of a very intriguing red wine that Felicity served him. 

Oliver groaned again, this time because he couldn't participate in the alcoholic beverage portion of this insane little party. He drank his sparking juice and glared at Barry. 

The whole group talked and laughed, and of course, those who could, drank. There was a lot to talk about and even more to be happy about. For the most part, things had been generally calm. There was not a new meta human coming out of the wood work every week for quite some time and Starling was positively quiet. The villains of the world had decided to take some time off so that the heroes could bask in the good in their lives. 

Oliver and Barry felt at peace, and that peace was shared by their friends and family. 

And, what a wonderful feeling that was.

Roy cleared his throat. "Maybe you two should start opening up some of those gifts over there,"

"I second that, it looks like Christmas exploded and it is no where near December," Thea added. 

"Alright, alright, let's get working on that scary ass pile over there. Find out what all of you have been up to this entire time. Or, maybe I imagined that all of you have been sneaking around these past few weeks?" Oliver said in a snarky tone. 

There was a knock at the door a few moments later, right before Oliver ripped into the wrapping paper. 

Barry jumped up and ran to the door. He glanced back once more at everyone in the room, looking for someone who might have been missing. He couldn't think of anyone. He gripped his hand on the door handle and slowly twisted it open. 

"Barry, so good to see you," The man said with a soft smile on his face. "I've missed you, son."

Barry raised his eyebrows at the man. "Hi, dad, how did you know I was here?"

The man who was identified as Barry's father stepped past the threshold, hand outstretched to Iris and Joe. "They invited me, said that I might like to come to this little gathering here in Starling City. It has been a while."

The Flash nodded. "Right, well, you have kind of been out of the picture for a while, you know, after we proved your innocence and all...uh...you might have missed a few things while you were gone..." Barry said shakily, running his hand through his hair. 

The older Allen turned his head towards the group that had gathered around Oliver and the pile of gifts. "I see, was I supposed to bring a gift? Is this some sort of celebration?"

Barry shook his head. "No, you being here is a better gift than anything that you could have bought considering you don't know what kind of party this is supposed to be," He took a deep breath. "There is someone that you probably should meet though, did Joe tell you anything?"

"No, he just suggested that I surprise you,"

Barry looked over at Joe for a quick second with one eyebrow arched in a very Star Trek fashion before directing his attention over to Oliver as he decided how to explain this to his usually absentee biological father.

The young alpha walked away from his father. He held out his hand for Oliver, helping him to his feet. He then gestured for his dad to come across the room where they were standing. It was better late than never. 

"Oliver Queen, this is my father, Henry Allen," Barry began.

"Oh, this is the man I have heard so much about, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Up until this point, I had only met Joe and Iris." Oliver said with a smile. "Not that Joe and Iris are not awesome people, because they are."

"Indeed they are, Joe will never understand how truly grateful I am for what he did, for raising Barry when I could not. However, Oliver, I do not know what role you play is all of this?"

"I'm..." Barry quickly put a hand over Oliver's mouth to keep him from speaking. 

"Why aren't you letting the man speak?" Henry asked. 

"Because, I've got this," Barry mumbled. "Dad, this is Oliver Queen, my Omega, and soon to be my husband,"

Henry extended his hand to Oliver. "The pleasure is all mine, I guess I really did miss a lot while I was gone. I am really glad that my son was able to find such a handsome male omega. You have some of the loveliest eyes I have ever seen. If Joe didn't properly welcome you to the family, allow me to do the honors."

Oliver accepted the handshake. "Thank you, Mr. Allen, I appreciate that, but I assure you Joe had been supportive," He said, caressing the roundness of his belly with his other hand.

"A baby, too?" Henry beamed. "I'm going to be a grandfather?"

Barry wrapped his arm around Oliver's waist, placing a hand on top of his. "Yes, we are having twin girls,"

"Twins? Well, that is something. I am very happy for the two of you. Please have me over once they are born."

"Absolutely," Oliver smiled.

"Okay, can we actually open gifts now?" Roy asked.

He managed to make everyone laugh. Including Henry.

***

The sun was shining, bright and powerful. It came through the blinds and curtains with ease. It woke Barry up. Barry, who unfortunately had had such a long night he was sleeping on the couch at Joe's house. He never had the chance to head back to Starling to be with Oliver.

He heard something outside.

He got up and walked out the front door of the house, greeted by a strange sight. "Oliver, why are you meditating on Joe's front lawn?"

Oliver opened one eye to look at his mate. "I was waiting for you, did you know that it is after one?"

"It is not," Barry pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. He had several notifications that he slept right through. "Okay, so it is, but that doesn't explain why you are here,"

Oliver gestured for Barry to help him back to his feet. "I'm the one with pregnancy brain, but you forgot that we have a meeting at a possible venue for the wedding? I'm sure that we will be late, either way, but I want to go because I want to try cakes, this place caters."

"Ah, well, would it be okay if I said that I am sorry?"

"No!" Oliver shouted. "But it is a good start. You are lucky that I love you."

Barry kissed Oliver on the cheek. "Aww, I love you too,"

Oliver just rolled his eyes.

***

The small, but elegant concert hall was exactly what Oliver wanted. He didn't even have to finish the tour to realize it. Barry, on the other hand, was not so easily convinced. He was all for making his omega happy, but he would have been just fine with a wedding in a park or in Joe's back yard. He didn't need fancy, he just needed his Oliver.

The hardwood, pillars, and chandelier lighting was incredible.

Oliver grabbed Barry's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Babe, this is it, we don't even have to look anywhere else. And, they have an opening when we want it."

Barry grumbled. "I still think we should give the other places a chance,"

"Is this a money thing, because it really shouldn't be, this place is cheap,"

"No, it is just really, really classy looking." Barry sighed. "I kind of always envisioned us getting married outside under the sun,"

"We could always have our reception outside. It should still be warm enough in October."

"Especially if we have the reception in Starling, which is way too far away from this place,"

Oliver took Barry's other hand. "If it bothers you that much, we can do it your way. You are my alpha, I will listen. All that I want is to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. We could get married at the courthouse with the justice of the peace for all I care."

"Our friends would hate us if we did that,"

"I know, but this is supposed to be a day about us so the only thing that should matter is what we want."

The woman who was giving the tour walked over to them. "So, boys, what do you think?"

"What I want is for you to be happy," Barry mumbled.

"We want you to reserve it for us, we want to get married here," Oliver spit out.

Barry cocked his head. He had been played like a fiddle. He fell for every line he was given, hook, line, and sinker. He felt pretty duped. At least Oliver would be happy. 

***

Days suddenly seemed to pass like minutes. There was so much left two do before the arrival of the twins, but there wasn't enough days in the week to complete those things. Everything was changing so quickly, and Oliver's belly grew larger by the day.

Barry and Oliver would be parents before they knew it. And, neither of them had discussed what exactly that all meant for their cities. 

For starters, Barry didn't think that Oliver should continue to roam the city at night under the hood with newborns at home, how could he? He was an omega who needed to nurture and care for his children above all else.

Oliver thought the two could take turns, because he was certain that he couldn't give up being who he was just because he was a parent. 

They needed to talk, soon. 

 


	14. Yes, That's What We Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of horrible and awful, but not for too long.

"Barry, I swear to fucking god that if you get any closer to me I will absolutely kill you in your sleep!" Oliver screamed, tears running down his face. There was no way that this could be made better. He was almost certain his ability to forgive would be gone forever.

"Oliver, please, you know that this is completely insane! It didn't even happen! I didn't do it!" Barry shouted back, taking the steps to bridge the gap between himself and his mate, despite the warning. 

"You think that I am insane!? You motherfucking...ahhhhh!" Oliver could barely speak through the tears. Never before had he felt so betrayed by someone he loved so much. 

"It isn't real, Oliver, are you listening to me? I do not have...Ollie...I...please don't make me say this out loud," 

Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. "You need to say something because those pictures are damn fucking believable,"

Barry sat down beside his omega, keeping just enough distance in between them to avoid physical harm. "I know that what you saw, the information that you were given seems legitimate, but I assure you it isn't. I was never that type of alpha. I only wanted to find my mate, the one omega who was right for me. That kid looks like me, but I'm kinda generic looking so a lot of people might look like me. The kid can't be mine...he can't be...and the baby..."

"Are you going to prove that to me?" Oliver asked, voice rough from crying. "Are you going to get DNA tests to prove it?"

"Oliver, look me in the eyes and listen to me," Barry whispered, taking one of Oliver's hands. "The only proof you need is this: you were my first and my only, and you will forever be my always."

Oliver started crying again, harder this time.

Barry cupped the omega's chin, looking deep into his blue eyes. He had never known love until he fell for the infamous son of Robert Queen. 

"I love you so damn much," Oliver sighed.

"I love you, too, more than anything else,"

The heavily pregnant omega leaned in to kiss his mate. He was unable to do so, a sharp pain in his lower back rendering him useless. "Ah!"

Barry's eyes enlarged, shock and fear combining together at once. "Babe, what is wrong?"

"I don't know," Oliver hissed, placing one hand on his side. "But it hurts like hell,"

***

"Bed rest," Caitlin said the words that crushed Oliver completely.

He rested both of his hands on top of his belly. He was not having the best day, even though the original problem that he faced had been solved. "Really?"

"Or risk premature labor, take your pick," The good doctor said before walking out of the room. 

"Glad this happened while we were still in Central," Oliver grumbled.

"You're telling me. Considering our situation, I am beginning to think it might make more sense for us to remain in Central City for the duration of your pregnancy." Barry suggested. 

"I certainly hope that you are kidding, because I am not leaving Starling,"

Barry took a deep breath. "Oliver, what are we going to do after the twins are born? After we are married? Do we continue to live in different cities? Will we both continue to work as the Arrow and the Flash as if nothing has changed? Who is going to watch the twins? Can't imagine we are going to make that someone's definite job forever, right?"

"I hope you are not under the impression that I would like to engage in another argument with you today,"

"The other one didn't count because you were accusing me of something that wasn't even true!"

"I am warning you that it will not be wise to rehash what happened earlier," Oliver grumbled, still remaining relatively calmer than Barry.

"That isn't even what I am trying to do. All I want to know is if you have some sort of idea on how we are going to deal with these obstacles. It isn't like there is a lot of time before we have to care for two new lives." Barry half mumbled.

 

Oliver stared at Barry, Barry at Oliver. Neither of them knew what to do. True, the pregnancy was unplanned and without prior discussion of what they would do if such a thing did happen, but they did not have all the time in the world to figure it out. Their lives would be forever changed.

Oliver didn't respond to Barry's last comment.

"Well, at least we have agreed on names for our daughters,"

Oliver rolled his eyes.

***

Time was supposed to heal all wounds. It could not, however, fix all problems. Oliver returned to Starling the next morning, not even bothering to say anything to Barry before he left. He couldn't bring himself to, there was too much residual anger.

Barry woke up alone in his bed, wondering exactly when it came to this point. There was so much good and so much happiness in his life. It was only a matter of time before something turned to absolute shit. It seemed like this was it. 

He wanted so badly to be the one who extended the olive branch. Oliver was his fiance for Pete's sake. There was no one more important in his life, than the beautiful male omega he called his mate. He knew he might feel slightly different after the twins were born, but there were still a couple of months before that altering event.

Instead of trying to make up with his beloved, he sat in his room and sulked. Tapping into his ability to be annoying and brooding, something he had picked up from time spent with Oliver. 

He didn't even go to work. Or to S.T.A.R Labs. He didn't make an effort to contact anyone, not even his family members. He had basically become dead to the world. He figured it was probably better that way.

Iris invited herself over. She let herself in and made herself completely at home, preparing tea for her adopted brother. Barry didn't have the energy to tell her to go away or to stop. He was going to listen to her, no matter what.

"Bar, you seem a little...I don't know...lost," She said as she handed the mug to the alpha.

"Lost?"

"Yeah, or like a little kid on a playground with no one around to play with," She added.

"I was that little kid,"

"I was always your friend. And, as soon as you presented as an alpha, lots of other people wanted to be your friend."

"Those types of people are not really friends, Iris, you know that,"

She sighed. "Anyways, you look sad, Bar. What can I do to cheer you up?"

"Honestly? I don't think it is possible. I am too far gone. I have nothing going for me at this point in time."

Iris cocked her head to the side. "Uh, I am pretty sure that you have Oliver, and pretty soon you will have two beautiful little girls,"

Barry glared at her.

"What? Did something happen to the babies?"

"No. It is just, lately I can't even have a conversation with Oliver about anything without him crying or yelling at me or telling me I am crazy to want to know things,"

Iris rested a hand on Barry's shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, I love Oliver and I think the two of you are great together, but that doesn't change the fact that Oliver is a difficult personality and can come off a little strong. You mix that in with him being pregnant, sounds like a volatile combination. I know that seems kinda bad to say, but it is also probably why no body ever thought that you would be a father as long as you were with him."

"He is difficult, and very pregnant, but I like him that way. That doesn't make me want to have an actual conversation any less, though. There are some big decisions to make and he is close to the end of his pregnancy, yet we have not made any of them. Almost like he thinks we do not have to do anything differently. Which is crazy."

"So, you know what he wants, but he won't really listen to what you want?" She asked.

Barry nodded in response.

"Okay, so maybe the only way to solve the problem is to compromise. Take what you know and work some of the things that you want to change into it. Be nice about it, though, because I would hate for you to be right back where you started."

He smiled. "You're right, completely right, I'm going to go see him right now,"

Just like that, Barry ran out his bedroom door, heading to Starling to talk to his mate. 


	15. Stressed Out But Nothing Compares

Barry found Oliver sulking in his bedroom. Almost as if they had been doing the exact same thing for the entire duration of time that they were apart. It wasn't wise on his part to start laughing, but he really wanted to. It amused him more than it should have. 

"Hey," He said with a slight wave. 

Oliver looked up at him. His eyes seemed extra intense in that moment, but unfortunately it was most likely due to the fact that he had been crying. There was a certain gloss over them that gave that away. "Hi,"

"Can I sit?"

Oliver nodded. "I can't stop you,"

Barry sat down on the bed next to his mate. "I rushed over here after I had a really good talk with Iris. It really helped me realize just how awful I was being. The last thing I need to be doing is pushing you."

Oliver grabbed Barry's arm. "No, I am the one who should be apologizing. You are right, we need to figure this stuff out. If we don't, what are we going to do when there is no time to think of anything because we are too busy raising two little girls?"

"Should we talk about it now, then?"

"I think now is as good a time as any, but I am going to need you to start,"

"I can do that," Barry said with a smile. "Don't freak out, I know this is technically Thea's place, but I think it would be best if I moved in here."

Oliver's beautiful blues were looking into Barry's eyes, trying to read him. "Are you sure about that?" 

"Honestly, I have never been more sure of something in my entire life. It is what makes the most sense for us. Central City is still going to need me, that is never going to change, but we do have another speedster who can fill in the gaps when I am not around. The commute isn't long, and besides, I can make it even faster when I want to. It is more important for you to have your support network around then it is for me to have mine. As I said, Starling is not all that far from Central City. We can make this work."

"Barry Allen, has anyone ever told you that you are the most amazing man in the entire world?" Oliver asked, caressing his alpha's cheek. "That you are the closest thing to perfect in this world?"

Barry shook his head. "No one has ever told me that because you are the one who currently holds that title, and you are actually perfect,"

"Damn, how am I ever mad at you when you talk to me like that?"

"Because I don't always talk to you like this, even though I should. I love you too much. I need to always cherish and worship you, until death do we part." The younger man chuckled. "Speaking of the do we part thing, I know I said I wanted to move in with you, but I also think it would be wise of us to find our own place after we are married."

"I could not agree more," Oliver shuddered, swearing he heard Laurel crying out Thea's name. Not that he and Barry had ever been any better.

***

"This cannot be a good thing," Oliver mumbled. 

The looks on Felicity and Barry's faces were a combination of shock, amazement, and downright fear. 

"What are we supposed to do about this?" The omega woman asked, wondering how it had taken so long for the word to get out.

"All this time, and now someone feels the need to put me on the news for this?" Oliver grumbled, watching the television screen angrily. "How stupid are people? I know that I have been presenting as an alpha to the outside world who doesn't know any better, but that does not exactly mean that I should be discriminated against because I'm not an alpha and because I have decided to reproduce. The information wouldn't have been that hard to come by if someone was actually looking. People would see that Barry is my mate. Then there would be none of this suspicion or insane accusations."

Barry shrugged. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING TAKE YOU OUT AND SHOW YOU OFF!" Oliver shouted, anger still a driving force in the way he was acting. 

"Oh," Barry whispered. "That seems fair,"

"You are damn right it seems fair. I'm not about to allow the reporters in this town continue to slam me simply because they were not aware of the fact that I am an omega. I'm also not going to let them make it out like I am a slut who does not have a mate. I'm not about to stand back and have my reputation ruined."

Felicity raised her hand like a child in a classroom wanting to ask a question. 

"Yes, Felicity?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Um, not to be that person, but isn't your reputation ruined by being an omega in general. I mean, it isn't like we are considered the best of the best like the alphas are. And, since when do you care about your reputation? You have done a damn good job ruining it every other week for the past few years."

"That is not the point. I am just irritated by the way they are treating me just because I have an occupied uterus. Fun fact: I've always had a uterus!"

"Would you calm your feisty ass down?!" Barry raised his voice in a last attempt to get a word in edgewise. 

Oliver huffed. "Shut your mouth, Bar, this isn't about you,"

"Actually, since you are my mate, it kinda is about me,"

"Quite your privileged alpha self!" Felicity interjected at just the right time.

The three were all suddenly silent, listening to the rest of the news broadcast about Oliver. He was used to being the subject of the news reporter's amusement, especially before his family lost all of their money, but they had officially crossed a line. He was pregnant and cranky and they did not want to mess with him. 

It would be a bad day for the poor girl who thought it would make a good story for the pop culture section of the news. She was probably another omega or a beta who wanted the attention of Oliver when he was rich and important, but he didn't give her the time of day. 

"So, shall we?" Barry stood up and held out his hand for Oliver, who needed more than a little bit of help these days when it came to standing up. "A nice date night before the twins are born?"

Oliver smiled wickedly. "Absolutely, my love, what a grand idea? I wonder where you got that from?"

"I'm not sure," Barry winked. "It just sort of hit me,"

***

Barry took Oliver to the most public of all places in Starling. The object was for them to be spotted together. And, they were doing a good job at achieving their goal. 

To top it off, Oliver decided to show off not only his mate, but his large belly. He wore tighter, more form fitting clothing in order to make his baby bump all that more noticeable. Not that he needed to try very hard to do just that.

At dinner, they were stared from all directions. There was not a single set of eyes that did not at least glance over at them. They were getting an almost celebrity like treatment just for being in a restaurant. 

"Oliver, there is a woman coming over here," Barry said quietly. 

He didn't give enough warning. The redheaded beta had her pretty polished fingernails on Oliver's back before the fastest man alive could finish the sentence. In his defense, he hadn't been sure that she was coming to their table until she continued past the only other table that she could have been going to. 

"Hello, Mr. Queen, how have you been?" The woman asked with a dripping, syrupy wet luxuriousness to her tone that was usually only found in omegas who didn't have mates. 

Oliver looked up at the woman. He did know her. They had gone to school together. "Hello, Miss Case, I have been well, how are you?"

"I am just absolutely wonderful. You know, I had almost completely forgotten about you until recently, this morning, actually, you were on the news. They said you were pregnant, but I didn't think that was possible because only omegan males can get pregnant."

Barry laughed. 

Oliver pushed his chair out more, pulling his jacket away from his stomach so that the woman could see better. "I am pregnant, very pregnant. I'm having twins, both girls. Do you want to feel?" 

The woman stared at his abdomen, slowly becoming more and more slack jawed as disbelief was exchanged for reality. "Congrats,"

"Yes, and this is my mate, Barry Allen," Oliver added, just to make it all better.

"I see, that is great. I am really glad that everything in your life has turned out so great. I wish you the best of luck."

"Why did you come over to talk to me? Was it just to see if the rumors were true?"

She blinked, but said nothing. 

"Are you at a loss for words now?" Barry asked, finding this all of great entertainment.

She still said nothing. 

Oliver gulped. Something wasn't right. It wasn't wrong, but it wasn't right, either. He ran his right hand along his inner thigh. 

It was soaking wet. 

He kicked Barry. "Bar...Bar..."

"What? Why did you kick me?" 

He took a deep breath. "I...think...that my water just broke..."

Barry's eyes enlarged so wide he felt like he was never going to be able to shut them again. "You cannot be serious, you aren't serious, that is not possible, no!"

Oliver reached across the table and calmly grabbed the alpha's hand. "Very serious, we need to go,"

"Okay, I...uh...will call Caitlin?"

"Good idea,"

There was the change. Life as the two knew it was officially over. The newest additions to the family were on their way.


	16. Life As Someone Else Knew It

As soon as Barry hung up the phone Caitlin was in a car on her way. She didn't have much confidence that she would get there in time, but she was going to try.

As soon as Barry hung up the phone, he was making at least twelve other calls. Everyone who was anyone had to know that the twins were going to be born. 

Oliver could barely move. It took Barry and the assistance of a waiter to walk him to the vehicle. It might have been because one of the twins was definitely a meta, but things were progressing quickly. The pain was increasing quickly, and the pressure and need to push becoming more and more apparent.

The omega opened the back door of the car and slid onto the seat. He did his best to make himself comfortable, but every move he made only seemed to make things worse. 

Barry looked back from the front seat. "There is no way that we are going to make it to Central City, do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No! No! I can't have them at the hospital! I can't!" Oliver cried.

The alpha took the hand of his beloved, squeezing it tightly. "You might have to. The safety of our daughters is more important than you being stubborn or being worried about them discovering our secret."

"Barry! No! I'll have them at the loft if I have to. That would be the better option...ahhhhh!" Oliver shouted, pressing a hand against his stomach. This pain was literally unlike anything else he had ever experienced in his entire life. 

"Okay! Okay! Fine!"

"The faster the better, they are not exactly taking their time,"

Barry took a deep breath. "Oliver, Ollie, please just breathe. I don't want to get into a car accident or anything like that...man I wish I could tap my speed into the mechanics of the car."

***

Felicity, Laurel, Thea, and Roy helped Barry get Oliver up to the bedroom. John prepped receiving blankets, while his wife, Lyla, got ice for Oliver and stripped him of most of his clothes. 

With everyone buzzing around the bedroom, Barry felt useless and helpless. Not to mention, as nervous as hell. He had been aware that he was going to be a father for months now, but now that it was actually happening, it was a completely different story. He was in shock. 

"Bar! I...fucking hell...Bar..." Oliver screamed through the pain. There was no more time. He had to do what his body said. 

Felicity had been standing near the foot of the bed. "Hey, Barry, do you want to deliver your first two daughters?"

"I don't know how to do that!"

"You don't have time to think about it, either, it is happening. You need to switch places with me. I'll hold Oliver's hand, you make sure these miracles come into the world safely, okay?"

"But...I...uh..." Barry stammered.

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, you don't get to freak out right now. The only one allowed to do that is the one who gives birth to your children, understand?"

Barry nodded in response. He quickly switched places with Felicity, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. He was an alpha, he wasn't supposed to be scared, but this was all moving so fast, and without any time to prepare. 

Oliver had tears in his eyes. He switched between gritting his teeth and shouting, trying to keep his breathing even despite everything and everyone around him. 

"Are you ready?" Barry asked his mate. 

Oliver gasped a quiet "Yes," before tightening his grip on Felicity's hand. 

Thea took his other, kneeling down on the opposite side of the blonde. 

"Alright, Ollie, you can do this. You are the strongest person that I know. If you can survive all that you have been through then you can make it through this." Thea whispered, kissing her older brother's forehead. 

Oliver braced himself. He did what came naturally, powering through a pain that ripped across his entire body. He squeezed both women's hands and pushed. 

In only a few minutes, there was the sweet sound of a beautiful baby girl crying. Barry placed the small child in Diggle's arms, allowing the man to wrap her in a blanket as soon as her umbilical cord was cut. 

Oliver's body had gone into partial shock. He was shaking, covered in a cold sweat, as tears continued to run down his face. His grip on Felicity and Thea loosened slightly and he was finally able to catch his breath. 

One down, one to go. 

"Good job, Oliver," Barry told him, smiling and crying so hard he was pretty sure his face would hurt. 

It wasn't long before Oliver needed to repeat the process. He felt weaker this time, as if somehow the first twin born had drained him completely of all of his energy. He was quick to believe that she was the one who had caused the burning and strange red glow. 

That didn't make the other girl any less important. He needed to stay as strong as humanely possible. And, he would. He couldn't accept anything less. 

The second twin was born a few minutes later. She was just as beautiful as her sister, and only a little bit smaller. She would not cry and she was barely breathing. It was hell on earth. 

Oliver collapsed flat onto the bed. "Why isn't she crying?"

Barry cut the baby's cord and wrapped her in a blanket. She was wide awake, looking up at him with stormy blue eyes that peered right into his soul. She had just a small bit of dark brown hair on her head and the most adorable chubby cheeks he had ever seen. He fell in love while he cradled her in his arms. She continued to be as quiet as could be, simply watching him. 

He ran his index finger along her nose. He couldn't believe how much she looked like Oliver, almost as if they had made her in a lab. A tiny clone of his gorgeous omegan mate. "Hi, beautiful, what has you so quiet? Huh?"

John handed the other twin to an incredibly exhausted Oliver who accepted her happily, snuggling her against him immediately. Barry walked over to the bed, sitting down beside him, still holding the smaller baby. 

Oliver leaned his head on Barry's shoulder. "Look at them, they are ours, and they are perfect,"

Barry smiled. "They are, they are absolute perfection. What you just did, probably the most incredible thing in the entire world. You definitely proved that you are stronger than I am."

The baby in Barry's arms made a little noise between a yawn and a cry, making her parents chuckle. 

"Oh yeah, she is definitely Barry's baby, not ever sure what to say," Felicity giggled.

"Do you have names for these little ones?" Lyla asked.

"We do," Barry said with a smile.

"Moira Rose Allen is in my arms, and Nora Willow Allen is the one that Barry is holding," Oliver announced proudly. "The perfect way to honor two women who did everything they could for their families,"

Barry had everyone clear out of the bedroom. He handed Nora to his mate, helping him get situated and used to the feeling of both girls in his arms. "Do you think that they are ready?"

"Nora definitely is," Oliver flinched when he realized exactly what was going on. "Ah, that's...oh my..."

Barry's eyes enlarged. "What is it?"

"It just feels really weird, but in a good way," 

The new family of four basked in the beauty of everything, enjoying the wonderful gifts they had been given. Barry kissed Oliver. He had never once considered anyone else, never wanting to fall in love or start a family with anyone that wasn't his Oliver. They had their flaws as a couple, but there was never any doubt in his mind that this was how things were supposed to be. This moment, seeing his mate with their brand new daughters, cemented it forever.

***

Caitlin arrived a few hours later. She helped with the birth certificates, measuring and weighing the Allen twins carefully. 

"Moira and Nora, I love those names. I love that you named them after your mothers. It is so respectful and wonderful." She said after she finished the paperwork portion. 

"I think it is fitting," Oliver smiled.

"I am still really upset that I missed the birth. It all happened pretty fast, which is rare for first pregnancies. Oh, by the way, have we seen any weird special abilities from Moira?"

"Not yet," Barry mumbled, rocking baby Moira in his arms. Her legs and arms were quite a bit longer than her sister's. He wondered if she would stay like that and take after him. "But we are watching her closely,"

"Wouldn't it be amusing if they both had some sort of meta human powers?" Oliver asked the doctor.

Caitlin grinned and nodded excitedly. "It would, and it would give us more data to better understand how it effects genetic code. If Barry definitely passed it off on one or more offspring, that is a whole new milestone for us. The only thing that would further help the study would be more meta babies."

Barry raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, yeah, Oliver, when can we get started on the next one?"

The omega flipped him the bird. 

"I was only kidding,"

"Uh-huh, of course you are,"

"What? I really am."

"I don't even want you to think about putting me through this again until after the girls are walking and talking and a whole bunch of other things,"

"Fine, fine, I won't bring it up again,"

"Alphas," Caitlin laughed. "Am I right?"

"Couldn't be more right," Oliver mumbled, glaring at his fiance. 

"So, what's next?" Barry asked.

"For the two of you to get married??" 

Barry and Oliver just looked at each other. It certainly wouldn't be long now.

***

Visitor central. Grand Central Station. Welcome Center. These were all things that could have been used to describe the loft in the days following the birth of the twins. Everyone from Starling and Central City came out to see them. There was so much excitement all around.

It was a beautiful thing. 


	17. The Sound of Changes

There was no sleep for Oliver. Moira was a sweet baby, and he loved her very much, but she never once slept through the night. Quite the opposite of Nora, who was almost immediately doing so, making both of her parents worry constantly. This was especially true when Moira would scream until her voice was hoarse sounding and Nora wouldn't even stir a little. 

Oliver definitely looked like someone with a newborn. Dark circles around his eyes, lounge pants, and literally no motivation to do anything. 

He collapsed onto his bed, pulling all of the covers over his head, shouting obscenities into his pillow.

Barry was holding Moira in his arms, trying his best to quiet her down.  

"Please! Please! Make her stop! I can't take the crying anymore!" Oliver cried from underneath the blankets. "I just want a thirty minutes of sleep."

"I know, Ollie, I know, I am trying. She just won't stop. She won't. She refuses." Barry whined, just as helpless as Oliver was.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Oliver shouted into his pillow, doing his best to keep from having a mental breakdown. 

Joe and Iris arrived a few minutes later. Barry rushed to the front door with the screaming baby in his arms. He greeted them quickly, searching for a pacifier as he stumbled around the loft. 

Iris covered her ears to muffle the small child's wails. "Oh my goodness, how are you still able to hear yourself think?"

Barry shook his head. "I'm not, I've decided that is a luxury lost on people who are not new parents,"

"Give her to me," Iris demanded.

The Flash gave his sister a funny look. "What are you going to do?"

"Just give Moira to me," She told him once more. "Right now,"

Barry gave in, handing his crying daughter to the woman in front of him. She cradled the baby, popping the first pacifier she found into her mouth. She rocked her back and forth, softly in her arms. In a matter of seconds the noisy baby was completely silent. 

Barry sighed. "You are never allowed to leave, ever. I will have you handcuffed to something so that you can't escape. You literally have no idea how long I have waited to hear absolutely nothing."

Iris laughed. "You just have to be patient, some babies are just loud and like showing off that fact,"

"I don't think you are being serious,"

"Oh, I am dead serious," She said, still laughing. 

Joe sat down in one of the chairs. He looked for coffee. Thankfully Thea had already prepared some in a carafe with the cream and sugar nearby. "Where is Oliver?"

"Screaming into a pillow, I think, or he had possibly passed out from exhaustion. I haven't checked since you got here."

There were footsteps at the top of the stairs. "No, I'm right here. There is no way for me to sleep right now. I can't stop thinking about all of the other things that need to be done. My mind is running at a mile a minute. That, and I need to take some damn Tylenol because my damn head hurts and I'm pretty sure that I have a fever."

"Lack of sleep can cause all of those things, the best option for you right now is to go to sleep," Iris told the omega as he walked slowly down the stairs. "You are going to be worse off if you don't get at least a little bit of rest."

"We are supposed to be planning the final details of the wedding right now, Iris, I can't exactly skip out on that...I am the bride and Barry didn't even want a fancy wedding." Oliver explained to the pretty beta who had magically managed to stop the crying.

"Oliver, listen, Barry and I have got this. We know you. Barry knows you better than you probably know yourself. I won't let him make any decisions that you won't like. I promise. Go take a nap, or at least lay down for a little while. Everything will be alright." Iris explained to the incredibly tired man. 

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked, completely ready to go back up the stairs.

Iris nodded. "Absolutely. Your wedding is in good hands. I'll keep everyone in check, and I will make sure that Moira stays asleep."

"Thank you," Oliver nodded right before he disappeared, a final burst of energy allowing him to scale right up the stairs. 

***

The omega woke up, unsure of just how long he had actually been asleep. 

It was dark outside. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was completely alone and he was quiet. 

"Bar?" He muttered. "Bar?"

He sat up and reached for his phone on the end table. The screen lit up once his phone hit the home button. It was almost four in the morning. It made no sense that Barry wasn't in bed with him.

He got out of the bed and shuffled his feet forward. He fumbled for the light, flipping it on and almost stumbling forward. He worked his way down the stairs, where everything was freakishly silent. He noticed the presence of a few different people, all sleeping. It wasn't hard to identify one as Iris, one as Joe, and one as Barry, but the other he couldn't put a finger on. At least, not without the light on. 

He stepped on something that made a snapping noise. "Dammit," He said under his breath, quickly lifting his foot up as he winced in pain. There were boxes everywhere. There was something going on that he had been left out of the loop on. 

Moira started crying. He moved fast, scooping the baby out of Iris' arms where she still resided even at this late hour. 

"Sh...baby....sh...it is okay," He whispered softly, almost singing his words. 

The baby quieted as if on cue. It was amazing. He smiled at his daughter. This was a love unlike any other. 

Barry noticed the noise and gestured his fiance over to him. "Hey, c'mere,"

Oliver sat down beside his alpha. "Hi,"

"Do you feel better? Feel like you have gotten enough rest?"

"I do,"

"I hope you don't get tired of saying that, do you realize what tomorrow is?"

Oliver shook his head no.

"Wow, well I feel special,"

"Oh," Oliver laughed lightly. "We are getting married tomorrow,"

Barry nodded. "Yeah, I can't believe we finally made it,"

***

There was something beautiful about knowing that there was nothing that could ruin the day. Oliver was dressed to the nines, completely ready to marry the alpha he loved so much. 

Barry was dressed just as nice, nervous as hell, but overall ready to stand at the altar and pledge his love for the gorgeous omega who had given him the greatest gift of all. 

This was the way that things were supposed to be.

Love conquering all.

The concert hall was decorated perfectly. A balance of deep purples and dark grays, elegantly accenting the hardwood that made up most of the building. The guests had arrived. Everything was on schedule and going according to plan. 

Even recently ordained minister Ray Palmer was ready for the ceremony to begin.

Oliver sat in the small room with Thea, Laurel, Felicity, and Caitlin. They were all encouraging, all making sure that he was completely ready to walk down the aisle and marry Barry. 

He rocked Nora in his arms. She was quiet, as usual. Smiling. Sweet as can be. 

"I can't believe that Oliver is getting married and has two beautiful twin girls!" Thea shouted, happily. "My big brother really is all grown up,"

Oliver chuckled. "I never thought this was going to happen, not in a million years," 

There was a knock at the door. "Is everyone ready in here? They would like to start the wedding in less than five minutes."

"We are ready," Felicity called back. 

Oliver took a deep breath. No turning back. This was it. This was supposed to be the best day of his entire life. He would be someone's husband at the end of the day. 

He couldn't wait. 


	18. Open Up Your Heart

The music began to play. Oliver in his well cut tuxedo that accented every part of him that drove Barry wild. He stood at the end of the aisle, admiring all the work that had gone into making the room look as perfect as it could be. There was absolutely nothing that he would change. The sight of it all made it that much more worth it. 

"Don't forget these," Thea whispered, handing her older brother a bouquet of flowers. They were beautiful, but he had never intended to be that traditional. 

He smiled and gave her a quick hug before she made her own trek down the aisle to stand with the others who had already joined Barry at the altar. 

Now, it was his turn.

There was a quick change in the music. That was his cue. He took shaky steps towards the front of the room, each one serving to wash more of the nerves that struck him away. The only thing he was feeling by the time the music had ceased was love. 

He stood across from Barry, staring into his beautiful eyes. Every little fleck of gold that surrounded the pop of bluish green stood out as he looked into them. And, he didn't even want to get started on Barry's smile. The younger man was beaming, so full of life and excitement. The way that Barry looked at him, completely incomparable and wholly incredible. It made his heart skip a beat. Barry actually looked at him as if there was nothing bad in their lives, as if everything was as perfect as this moment. 

Ray cleared his throat. "Are you ready?" He whispered to both men, looking just as happy as they were. 

They both nodded. There was no need to hold out any longer. The time was now. 

"We are gathered here today, to join these two men in what they have both told me is a rather unholy matrimony. They have had their ups and downs, as have we all, but they still stand in front of us all, ready to pledge their love to each other. I think that everyone here in attendance could not be more excited to see them off on their next journey, this new chapter as everything comes full circle. Now, both Oliver and Barry have written something for each other today, which they will read before we proceed." Ray announced proudly, feeling set in his current role.

Barry began. "Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, there are so many things that I want to say to you all of the time, but it is never the right moment. I grew up thinking that there was no possible way someone like me could ever find real love. Most of my friends can certainly tell you that I did give it a try, but I gave up completely after a while. I accepted my fate. I was okay with being who I was and not having someone to call my own. Then, almost out of nowhere, you came into my life. You never struck me as the kind of person who would be able to love someone like me, but I knew that I had to try. There was something in the back of my head that said you were the one that I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. So, despite your intimidating strength and beauty, I set my sights on you. I admire everything about you. You have this big heart, and this willingness to put everyone else's needs before your own, and your ability to always find a way out of the worst situations. You are beyond incredible. I love you, I love what we have, and I cannot wait to see what the future has in store for us."

"God dammit," Oliver sniffled. "You weren't supposed to make me cry before I had to talk. We ever renew these vows in the future I am going first."

"I'm sorry," Barry smiled, rubbing Oliver's arm.

"Anyways," Oliver said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I was like you, Barry, I never saw happiness as a part of my future. I was content with that. I was, however, quickly falling into a very dark place. It seemed that with every passing year there was more horrible things happening around me, my life crashing down on itself. I had begun to think that there was no such thing as a light at the end of the tunnel, in life or in death. But you, you found me in the darkness and forced me to see the light. You were able to see past what others could not. You gave me a chance to be the mate I never thought I would be. The insanity that was barely holding you together, taped up and stapled wondering if there was anything better, was the same insanity that brought us together, completely whole. With you, I find myself wanting things that I told myself I never would. I find myself smiling more, and actually wanting to wake up before noon, not that sleeping is much of an option anymore with two newborns, but I want to see the light of day for as long as possible. I'll stand by your side, no matter what the obstacles are. We will overcome everything if we stick together. I loved you before, I love you now, and I will love you always."

Applause erupted from the guests as soon as Oliver finished speaking.

"Can I hug him? Does that break the rules?" Barry asked Ray quietly.

"I don't see why it would, go for it,"

Barry yanked Oliver into a tight embrace, holding him closer than he ever thought possible. "I love you so much, Oliver Queen,"

"I love you, too, Bar," Oliver whispered back before ending the hug so that they could continue.

"Alright, shall we continue?" Ray asked, blinking like a crazy person. He was a little warm, he didn't like that. That was never a good sign. 

"Of course," Oliver replied, right back to looking deep into his alpha's eyes.

"Do you Bartholomew..." 

Barry cut Ray off. "Barry,"

"Do you Barry Allen, take Oliver Queen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Barry said smoothly.

"Do you Oliver Queen, take Barry Allen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

"If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," Ray said wearily, cautiously counting to ten on his fingers. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Mister and Mister Allen,"

Barry chuckled. Oliver made a huffing noise. 

"I'm sorry, okay, I went back and forth on what I was going to say for like three days, give me a break," 

"Fine," They both mumbled.

"You may now kiss your husband, Barry, preferably before he hits me," Ray laughed.

Barry and Oliver shared their first kiss as a married couple, causing yet another round of applause in the room. They stepped down onto the ground level, each one taking one of their daughters into their arms. Flashes of light from cameras began going off like crazy. 

"We actually made it," Barry whispered.

"I know, we are actually married and there was not one crazy interruption..."

Barry pressed a finger against his husband's lips. "Not so fast, we still have to leave this building and make it to the reception...then the reception has to go well...and our wedding night...stop."

"Look at you all worried, we will be fine, half the wedding party is someone who wears a mask,"

Barry nodded. That made enough sense. 

***

The wedding reception was at Joe's house as planned. Everyone made it there in record time. That might have been in part to the purple flags that Iris put on everyone's vehicles that gave the illusion of a funeral procession, which was pretty much polar opposite of what was actually going on. 

The newlyweds arrived soon after, smiling and carrying their daughters. 

Things were still going well. Unless it was in terms of Ray Palmer, who was not okay at this point. 

Oliver passed Nora to Thea and followed Ray into the bathroom. He knew better than anyone else what was going on. His senses were still stronger than normal, despite most of the other hormones leaving his body. 

He shut and locked the door behind him. "Holy fucking shit, are you kidding me?"

Ray startled, turning around towards Oliver. It had taken a while for them to get along, even longer to be friendly, but this was a little unexpected. And, he knew that Oliver had a real issue with boundaries. "What?"

"You are not a fucking beta," Oliver uttered the words with a strange intensity. His eyes were wide and he only seemed to be stepping closer to Ray. "Your scientific ass is taking suppressants, or you were, but you forgot them and you must be wearing a scent blocker because not for one moment did I smell the fellow omega right beside me. That has got to be the only reason that Laurel can't smell you, either!" 

"Shhhh!" Ray placed his clammy hand over Oliver's mouth. "Don't tell. Please. Yes, I'm an omega and I am in heat, but I don't take suppressants. I tell everyone I am a beta so that I don't have to worry about the first alpha that picks up my scent trying to knock me up. I'm sorry. I am, but in no way am I trying to make a scene. My heat came almost a week early. I don't know what set it off. I knew this morning, but I didn't want to cancel on you last minute. I usually only wear scent blockers and then hide away for a few days, normally it is all okay."

"Apparently not today!" Oliver shouted, despite having Ray's hand over his mouth.

"Would you be quiet. Someone is going to hear you." The in heat omega demanded.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "For fuck's sake, Ray, you are going to have to stay in this bathroom until the coast is clear. It is the only way. Otherwise, one of the alphas here is going to catch a whiff of that and you will be their's for the taking."

"I know, but I figure now if the two of us go out together, our scents will intermingle, causing confusion and you can just sneak me outside or upstairs without too much of an issue."

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Oliver, are you in there?"

Oliver unlocked the door and yanked his husband inside, proceeding to lock it again once he was standing beside Ray. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Barry gulped. "And, hello to you too, Ray,"

"Can you smell him? How strong is it?" Oliver asked.

Barry inhaled. "Whoa, that is a really strong heat you are in, damn."

"I'm fully aware, please back away from me," Ray said, putting his hands up to keep the alpha who was invading his space at bay.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything, I have a mate. You just smell good, that's all."

"Still, it is probably best that we keep our distance,"

Oliver heard a sound on the other side of the door. There was a person standing up against the wood. "We have company," He whispered.

"Is the scent that strong already? We need to get him out of here. We need to get him out of here yesterday." Barry whispered his reply.

"Fuck..." Ray sank down onto the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. "...this is bad..."

"Ya think?" Oliver said with all the snark in the world.

Barry did his best to try to not let the scent of slick and heat cloud his mind. "Ray, you need to pull yourself together. You are an omega, you have been in heat before. This is not any different than those times, except for the fact that you are in someone else's house and there are several alphas who are not mated right outside this door. Possibly literally. The three of us are going to leave the bathroom together, as close as we can be. Then we either need to get you outside where the air can dilute the scent or get you upstairs in a locked room."

"This was already our plan," Oliver said, rolling his eyes. 

"Whatever, doesn't matter, let's do this," 

The three men opened the bathroom door slowly. They exited as if there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. Ray gestured towards the stairs, indicating that he would rather be in a room away from people. That was where they went, right up to Barry's old room. 

Ray laid down on the bed, hand on his feverish forehead. His hair was matted with sweat, his clothes just as wet. 

"I'm sorry, you guys, I really am, but I think that it is okay for you two to go downstairs and enjoy your reception." He half mumbled.

Barry nodded. "Okay, let us know if you need anything, we both have our phones on us,"

***

Thea grabbed the microphone from Roy, who had done most of the emcee as well as the DJ responsibilities. "For the first time as a married couple, Barry and Oliver Allen!"

The song that they picked began to play, the guests were silent, everyone watched. This was happy. 

Iris stood over beside Roy. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"There is something upstairs that is a gift for their wedding, it is a little on the heavy side so I need help carrying it. Usually, I would ask one of them, but considering it is for them..."

"Say no more," Roy made sure that the music would continue playing in his absence and then followed the beta woman's lead.

There was a tap on Barry's shoulder. He turned his head to see a redheaded woman who seemed crazier than a loon, and that was just by her eyes. "May I cut in?"

Oliver swallowed hard. If she was here, who else had managed to sneak in unnoticed. He was on alert, and he was glancing around at the guests to make sure that the rest of his team was, as well.

Barry looked around, too. He saw at least one rogue who should not have been in attendance. 

There was a pretty good chance that they were about to be ambushed.

***

Roy followed Iris up the stairs. He passed by Barry's old room and stopped. He couldn't bring himself to move forward. There was a scent so alluring it had caused him to lose all ability to function in a human way. He was all animal now, urges taking over. 

Iris turned back, seeing the young alpha pressed against the door. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

He slowly managed to turn his head toward her. "I might be, just give me a minute, I'll catch up," 

Iris continued on, walking into her room. 

Roy inhaled the delicious scent once more. He had no idea who was on the other side, but he was going to find out. The strength that took over him broke the lock on the door handle, opening the door and allowing the scent to take full residency in his lungs. 

His eyes found Ray Palmer, who he thought was a beta, laying on the floor with his legs spread, pants around his ankles. He was fingering himself vigorously, head thrown back in ecstasy. The sight was enticing.

He growled. "Well, can't say that I expected to see this,"

Ray moaned, eyes locking onto Roy's. "Get down here, now," 

 


	19. This Is Who I Really Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter, but work calls again...big corporate visit...so, alas, I have to end it here.

"Get the twins inside the house, right now!" Barry directed Caitlin and Joe to take his daughters to safety immediately. 

Oliver got shot in the arm with an arrow. He grabbed the end of it and yanked it out of his arm. "Oh, hell no!" 

Barry yanked Oliver back before he could charge at the hooded guest across the lawn. "Do we need masks for this occasion?"

"Does it look like we have time to get them? Mine is all the way in Starling, along with my quiver, along with everything. Dammit, we are screwed."

"Not necessarily. You are a force to be reckoned with, with or without your arrows. Plus, we have your sister, Laurel, Cisco, Roy, and myself. Together, we are unstoppable. We will be able to take them down even without masks."

"Are you sure about that? The only one who actually has their things with them is Ray and he is currently out of commission. And, who knows where the hell Roy ran off to."

Thea and Laurel were already subduing some of the criminals that had decided to interfere with the wedding reception. These folks were not ruining the day on their watch. 

Oliver had a light bulb go off in his head. "Well, we might not be down a person if Felicity puts on Ray's suit, she has done it before."

"You do have a point, but I gotta run, so you need to figure this one out," Barry told him, kissing him on the cheek before running inside at an only slightly accelerated speed. He was getting his mask, and the spare one for his mate. 

***

Barry noticed that his bedroom door was slightly ajar. He listened for a moment, unable to hear a sound. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and tiptoed inside. 

He turned his head and saw Roy fucking Ray over his desk. He made a mental note to have that sanitized. It didn't matter that he didn't live in Joe's house anymore, that was just nasty. 

"Seriously? For real?" He said, not that either of them were going to be able to respond. 

He quickly grabbed his spare suit, becoming the scarlet speedster again. Once he was ready he took off with Ray's car keys so that he would be able to get the Atom suit for Felicity. 

***

"Has anyone seen Roy? At all?" Thea asked, glad she had half a mind to clear out the guests who were not aware of their vigilante ways. Most of them, anyways. There was no hope for the neighbors, either. 

Barry shuddered, but didn't make a sound. He was almost at the 'smoking a joint with Cisco' stage of things, which had happened literally zero times before, but seemed to be the right thing now. He couldn't shake the image of what he had just seen out of his head. It was probably burned into his mind for good. 

He wasn't sure if he should tell them where their other member had gone. 

Oliver cocked his head at his husband. "Is something wrong, Barry?" 

"Uh...um...uh...I really can't say, maybe?" 

"That isn't an answer that we can depend on when we have four rogues tied to trees and five that have gotten away," Laurel scolded.

"She is right, Bar, tell us what is going on," 

"Remember how a certain someone is out of commission? Suffering from unexpected injuries?" Barry asked his beloved.

Oliver nodded.

"As it turns out, Roy is currently comforting him in his time of need if you are picking up what I am laying down. Long story short, Ray is also going to be out of commission until further notice." Barry explained.

"Oh," Oliver was shocked. Those were the last two that he ever thought would be together, under any circumstances. 

"Alright, whatever, we need to keep moving," Laurel grumbled. 

Barry agreed, but couldn't help thinking that his fellow alpha was always angry or upset about something. He didn't understand. It was not like she wasn't getting any.

"We need to wait for Felicity," Oliver reminded them.

The blonde omega rejoined the group a minute later, fully dressed in the Atom suit. 

***

Cisco used a tracking device built by Harrison Wells and Caitlin to keep tabs on all of the villains that were escaping the area. It would pinpoint where each criminal was by reading any meta human activity in the closest area. They tended to travel in packs, so, even though there was a chance that they might have tracked a meta that was not a rogue causing problems, it wasn't likely enough to not use it.

The panel van, however, was the equivalent of trapping them in a tin can. The good guys, that is. 

"This is not how I imagined spending my evening," Barry grumbled. 

"Do you know what I wanted to be doing on my wedding night? I can give you a hint, it had nothing to do with wearing a mask in the back of a van. Well, maybe the mask, but not the van." Oliver's voice dripped in irritation, aggravation, and an extra dose of sarcasm.

"How many people are we down? I feel like we are working with two thirds of a normal sized team. What gives?" Felicity asked. She felt out of place in Ray's suit and figured that it would have made more sense if Ray was wearing it.

Barry and Oliver turned towards each other, each wondering if the other was going to spill the beans on the reason for the odd numbered head count. 

Barry cleared his throat. "Has anyone had a burrito from that new Mexican joint across town?" 

"Let's just cut the crap, Barry, we should tell everyone what is going on," Oliver said.

"I second that!" Felicity shouted, seeming even louder in such close quarters.

"Ray is in heat, Roy is an alpha who doesn't have a mate, Iris is M.I.A, Joe and Caitlin are taking care of the twins, Harrison is going to meet us there with part of the CCPD, hopefully. Does that explain where everyone is?" Oliver asked.

"Oh my god," Felicity clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Ray is an omega? No wonder he always smelled a little better than he should have." Laurel purred.

"Hey!" Thea scolded her fiancee, punching her in the arm.

"Yes, Ray is an omega, but it doesn't really matter that much right now because he will be mated and probably pregnant...he will be pregnant..."

The van came to a halting stop, throwing everyone forward. Shouts and groans came from the passengers as Cisco began apologizing on repeat. 

"Did you hit someone?!" Barry called toward the front. 

"I think so, but it is okay, because I'm pretty sure that it was one of the five we were looking for. It is sorta like a win for us, although, striking pedestrians is not the best way to accomplish our goals." Cisco said nervously.

"You don't say?" Thea laughed, popping open the back door of the van. 

The group exited the vehicle. Just about everyone in the van was looking to investigate. 

Oliver leaned down beside the man on the ground. He was not one of the rogues, but he was far from home. "Aren't you a little far from Gotham?"

The young man grumbled an incoherent response before pulling himself into a sitting position. He was bruised up pretty badly. His eyes locked onto Oliver's and he instantly started laughing, which in turn became coughing.

"I do not really run around those parts these days," He sighed, realizing just how bad his injuries were. "Bludhaven tends to need me more,"

"Okay," Oliver smiled. "Aren't you a little far from Bludhaven?"

"Na, I came to Central City because it seemed like ya'll could use a little bit of help, although this is not the thanks I was hoping to get," The pasty white masked vigilante said, beginning to laugh again.

"On your feet super alpha, if you are going to help, then we have work to do," Oliver told the man on the ground, holding out his hand.

There were a few hushed words among the group. Most of them were confused by this black haired man from Bludhaven. There was even more confusion when they tried to understand how it was that Oliver knew the man. 

Then there was Barry, who despite being mated and married to Oliver, felt a twinge of freakish unsettling envy. Partially due to the fact that this human alpha was ridiculously pretty.

"Lead the way, Greenie, show me what cha got,"

 


	20. Welcome to My House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very dialogue heavy, because I am tired....next chapter should have a little more to it

The addition to the group had no ill intentions. He was not looking to snag Oliver away. He understood his boundaries. He was a proud alpha, despite being without a mate. Yet, despite all of those things, Barry could not handle being around him. The very smell of him left him with a bad taste in his mouth. 

This was not helped by the way that Oliver acted around him. Oliver had no ill intentions, either. He was not looking to change alphas the day of his wedding. He loved Barry very much, but he was very good friends with this man and treated him in a very friendly manner. 

Even if that meant hanging off of him and sitting incredibly close to him. 

It wasn't even as if this other alpha was larger or more powerful. In fact, Oliver was still the more sizable member of the group, that had just become normal. He was just very pretty and very good at hoarding all of the attention. 

The guy was also kind of a dick, both in attitude towards Barry and Laurel and in actual name. But, Barry was not about to point that fact out. 

The group that was growing in numbers moved across the city. They had their eyes on the prize. All five of their targets stupidly wound up in one place after they had scattered from the wedding reception. They never learned. How the criminals of Central City had not grasped that gathering together in small or large groups was a bad idea, and this was even more true when all of the vigilantes from Starling were in town, was something that no one could seem to understand.

Now, with someone who trained beneath, possibly quite literally, the man who very well might have been the best of the best, keeping Gotham in check for years longer than Team Arrow had been a concept, they would be golden. 

"Should we be quiet? Should we tiptoe? This is a weird situation. Barry Allen you officially take home the award for strangest villains ever." He laughed, a little harder than expected to the point where he placed his hand on the blue logo the chest of his suit bared. 

"Oh. That's great. Very nice. I'm glad." Barry grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope. I am fine. Not a problem in the world." The Flash continued on his path of destruction.

"That is a lie," Oliver sighed. "You forget that I love you and happen to know you pretty much inside and out,"

"Fine," He whispered. "It is him. He is what is wrong."

"Dick? Why? He is helping."

"Because, well, the way you look at him like he is the sun. I don't like it. I want you to look at me like that. Only me." 

Oliver wrapped an arm around his alpha. "I don't look at you like you are the sun because you are so much more than that. You are everything. I love you. You need to chill out and focus so we can have a wedding night. We might not have it until tomorrow night, but better late, than never." 

"You have a point. I'm sorry."

"Besides, Barry, I'm not looking for anything from anyone because I have you. I don't need anything else. I am your omega."

"Thank you," Barry smiled, pulling Oliver into a warm embrace.

***

"Richard, get it together!" Oliver shouted, throwing his old friend a proper weapon. It wasn't quite what the Bludhaven protector was used to, but it would do. Bats were simple, not fatal. 

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that anymore?" Dick asked, swinging the bat around to get a feel for it. 

"I wouldn't have to call you that if you could keep your shit together once in a great while,"

"Okay, I guess I'll accept that abuse," The pale man took a deep breath. "The thanks I get for being such a good person, and after years of spending time with...him..."

"We must be referring to Mister Brooding Black?"

"Who else?"

Felicity nudged Barry's arm. "How do these two know each other? I literally recall not one word being uttered about this guy before this point."

Barry shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. The only thing I know about Dick Grayson is that he is from a circus family. That is where the end of the information is."

"The Flying Graysons?" She asked.

"Yup," Barry nodded. "Hence his insane flipping,"

"I've got a proposition for you!" Dick shouted, approaching the group of rogues with the bat down at his side. "Allow us to capture you, handing you over to the police like good little criminals, until you find a new way to escape...or prepare to have us beat you down within an inch of your lives, upon which we will hand you over to the police like bad guys should be handed over."

As was to be expected, he received no response from them. And, with that, a war had been started. One that wouldn't stop until the dark words of Dick became the truth. 

An all out brawl, leaning in strong favor of the good guys, broke out. Punches flying everywhere. Attempted stabbing and beating with blunt objects occurring regularly. 

Oliver might have been feeling a little faint. He hadn't felt that way since he was pregnant. A fist connected with his jaw and he fell back into the wall. He felt like he was going to pass out at any moment. 

Another punch to his gut and he leaned over. The opportunity opened up for a strike to the skull again. The chance was taken and he was knocked out cold, even though he was headed that way already.

The last thing that he remembered was a fuzzy figure he assumed was Barry standing over him, calling out his name. 

***

This time. This time it was a real hospital. S.T.A.R Labs couldn't help him this time. 

"Well, the good news is, we will have a wedding night before the week is out," Barry chuckled, rushing over to Oliver the moment that he woke up.

"What...what about the...everyone?" Oliver stumbled on his words and his voice was rough. 

"Funny you mention that,"

Oliver sat up, perhaps too quickly. It felt as if all of the blood had rushed to his head. "Why do you say that?"

"You have been in a half assed coma for the past two days, a lot can happen in two days,"

"TWO DAYS! WHERE ARE NORA AND MOIRA!?" Oliver shouted.

"They are with Iris. It is okay. I didn't think it was a good idea to have them in a hospital, they are still pretty new."

Oliver took a deep breath, the news of the whereabouts of the twins taking some of the edge off. "Alright, what happened?"

"Ray and Roy, definitely a mated pair. At least a ninety-eight percent chance of a baby there. Your buddy, Dick, wooed Felicity into going on a date. Harrison brought the cops to our location as planned, he actually arrived about five minutes after you passed out. If only you would have held on a bit longer. They were able to apprehend our 'friends' rather quickly. Also gave Laurel and Thea the number to call the concert hall because that is where they would like to get married."

"Oh, remind me not to get knocked out again,"

"That should just be a given,"

"Well..."

"Wait, there is one more thing," Barry said, placing his hand on Oliver's stomach. "It is really rare, but maybe connected to the fact that I am meta, anyways you are pregnant."

Oliver's eyes were huge. Barry was sure that they were going to pop out of his head. "What?"

"Yeah, Ollie, we are having another baby,"

The omega tried taking a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was too soon. He needed time. He could barely handle the two that were so new. "Oh,"

Barry burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I can't keep this up. It is a joke. It wasn't all me, though."

Oliver growled. "You are lucky that I am not closer, otherwise I would have your balls in a vice,"

Barry backed up. "Get some rest,"

"I will, we have a honeymoon to go on,"  


	21. Ripped Sin from Sin

Oliver's head ricocheted of the wall, but he didn't care. As long as he wasn't bleeding it was of no concern to him. He was breathing heavily, panting even, allowing cries of twisted pleasure to be drawn out of him on a circuit. His fingernails were buried deep in the flesh of Barry's back, clawing down as the alpha had his way with him.

The grip on his hips was tightened. He arched his back, letting out a loud moan. There were already bruises on his thighs and on his arms, Barry was on route to add more fingertip shaped contusions to his skin. It wasn't over. He wanted it to continue. 

Barry ran his teeth over the skin of Oliver's neck, right over the bond mark. He held onto Oliver with all of his strength, pounding into him at just the right angle. The sensations caused shivers to run down Oliver's spine. 

"Barry!" Oliver cried out, hands running through his husband's thick brown hair.

Barry bit down, hard. He lapped up the blood that dripped from the wound, dancing his tongue down from it and toward his mate's clavicle, nibbling just a bit. Oliver moaned, latching onto his hair and pulling slightly. 

The alpha lifted his mate up, gesturing for him to tighten his legs around his waist. He threw him down onto the bed and crawled right back on top, thrusting hard.

Oliver's head slammed against the headboard. "Fuck!"

Barry looked Oliver in the eyes, almost completely stopping all movement. "Holy shit, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't stop!" Oliver said before catching Barry in a lusty kiss.

He didn't. 

They both came less than a minute later.

***

"There is no way that you have the guts to do this, and you know it," Oliver's tone was thick and rough, arousal taking over. He slid his shoe off, pressing it against Barry's inner thigh. 

Barry's breath hitched. Oliver's toes were almost too close. "Try me, I dare you,"

Oliver glanced around the restaurant. "Okay, how about you suck me off under this table?"

Barry purred. "Or you could suck me off under this table?"

"I knew it. You just don't have it. You can't do it." Oliver chuckled, foot inching just a little closer. It was for real this time. There was slight contact made.

"Or, perhaps, I am just looking for a way to get off before you do? Doesn't that sound like the smarter option?"

"Fine. You win. But, just know that I am going to give you the best head I've ever given you, you will make noise, in public." Oliver warned him with his eyebrows raised. 

"Okay," Barry gestured toward his already hard cock. "Try me,"

Oliver slid down to the floor carefully. He sat on his knees, leaning forward just enough so that his head was level with Barry's dick. He pushed Barry's legs apart, wasting absolutely no time at all. He undid his belt and removed the shaft, already wet from pre cum. Wrapping one hand around it he began stroking it. 

Barry already moaned just from the contact with Oliver's hand. It was quiet, but it was enough. 

Oliver sat under the table with a smug ass smile on his face. He was just getting started.

Barry's eyes enlarged. He placed his hands on the table for leverage. He needed to remain calm. He needed to be able to handle the feeling of Oliver's tongue running up the underside of his cock, but he really didn't think that he could. 

"Hmm?" Oliver literally hummed onto Barry's cock once the head was in his mouth.

Barry's legs twitched. He was done for. And, quite frankly, he didn't think this was fair.

Oliver bobbed his head up and down. He took the entirety of the length in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the shaft, paying special attention to the very tip and the underside, alternating suction. 

Barry reached below the table, pulling Oliver's head off of his throbbing rod. "No, stop it. You have made your point. I'll be your slave, whatever you want. I don't have the guts."

Oliver licked his lips. "Good,"

***

Oliver tied Barry up to the bed, kissing each limb all the way to his torso when he was done. The man didn't even put up a struggle. Oliver figured he was probably enjoying it. Then again, he was hard before they even started. It made Oliver chuckle.

"You do know that I am not touching that thing, right?" He asked with the devil in his eyes. 

"Then how...what...how is this going to work?" Barry asked, using his words wisely. He was not about to get gagged. 

Oliver shrugged. "You will just have to wait and find out, won't you?" He leaned down, speaking the last of his words right beside Barry's cock, his breath ghosting over it and making him squirm.

He leaned down the rest of the way, tongue running a path from right above the base of the shaft, to his neck. He grabbed him by the hair, yanking him into a rough kiss. All the while his other hand had other plans.

He broke the kiss, both of their lips swollen. He moved to straddle Barry backwards so that he was able to see him fingering his wet hole. 

"You are...soaked..." Barry sighed, desperately wanting to be able to do something about what was in front of him. 

"I know, I bet you wish your hands were not tied up right now, huh?" Oliver moaned, adding to Barry's new found misery. 

"Yeah,"

Oliver stopped, turning his head to face Barry. "We might be able to come to a compromise,"

"Really?"

"Yes, you could eat me out?"

Barry moaned, twisting his hips around. "I'd love to,"

***

The shower had long since ran cold. Oliver's hands were still glued to the shower wall, not having a chance to be moved in the last hour and forty minutes. 

He wasn't sure what had gotten into Barry, but he wasn't exactly going to complain about it, either.

"Fuck! Barry! Oh my god!" He shouted, legs weakening even more. He had no idea how much longer he was going to be able to stand. The over stimulation was at its peak. 

Barry came for a fourth time, filling Oliver up until there was no more room. 

Oliver finally collapsed against the wall of the shower, not sure if he would ever stand upright again. 

***

"You know, I want to go home, because I want to see our daughters. Two days and three nights is too long to be away from them, but that doesn't mean I really want to leave, either." Oliver half mumbled. He was not even capable of moving his muscles anymore. It had been a short honeymoon, but it had been worth it.

"I know exactly what you mean. I don't think I could get an erection right now, though."

Oliver laughed. "You're insane,"

"You're insatiable, we both have our flaws,"

"Certainly didn't act like it was a flaw earlier,"

"That was when I was still able to have sex with you,"

Oliver placed his hand over Barry's eyes. "Go to sleep, life awaits and stuff like that, we go back to being parental units to the two most interesting creatures that ever did grace this earth tomorrow."

Barry chuckled. "What are you even talking about?"

"I donno, need sleep,"

"Yes, that thing, need that,"

***

Iris rocked Nora in her arms. Moira's crying had woken the poor thing up after she had just fallen asleep.

Ray groaned at the sounds. His head was throbbing and now that he was thinking clearly he needed to focus on what was important, the twins were not helping. All they had managed to do was make him not want kids.

"Threes," Iris muttered.

Ray perked up. If he hadn't been roped into tidying up the loft with Roy, he would have been sleeping in a ball or possibly at his desk. "Threes?"

"This sort of thing happens in threes. One, Oliver. I'm calling that you are number two."

"I take pills to ensure that such a thing doesn't happen,"

She shrugged. "Whatever you say,"

"Exactly, whatever I say is law," He mumbled under his breath, right as he had the realization that he did not take said pill. "Oh, fuck me,"


	22. What About Forever?

"I have lost the will to survive, the end is near," Oliver said in the most overly dramatic tone he could possibly put forth with every ounce of effort he had left in his body. He even placed the back of his hand against his forehead for added effect. 

Barry noticed, but didn't give him more than a raised eyebrow for a response. He was too busy examining his hands and the itchy patches of redness he was now sporting. 

"Barry, how dare you ignore me, I am your husband, you should fear me," Oliver continued on his dramatic rant of nonsense.

Barry finally looked up and turned his head toward the omega. "From what I have gathered, you are being ridiculous, and I have some sort of skin disease, what do you want?"

Oliver furrowed his brow, unsatisfied with the way that Barry was reacting to things. It was true, he was just trying to get some attention, but he figured he had every right to do so now that they were married and about to move into a new house, and their twins were sleeping on a more regulated schedule. 

Not that any of that changed the fact that Barry had eczema looking spots on his skin, but Oliver had long before decided that they were irrelevant. 

"You know, you are spending an awful lot of time just running your fingers over it and scratching it, which is probably only going to make things worse." 

"The patches on my right hand are actually starting to blend together, and it has traveled up the underside of my fingers." Barry informed his bored mate.

"Well, maybe if you stopped itching it for five seconds that wouldn't be a problem! It wouldn't be splitting and spreading."

"Why the hell are you so cranky?"

"Because you are my husband and you can't seem to find five seconds to devote to me. We are newlyweds, you are supposed to be kissing the ground I walk on, especially since I gave birth to your big headed children." 

Barry let out a breath. "Oliver..." He muttered, grumbling.

Oliver took both of Barry's hands. The alpha quickly yanked them back so that full contact could not be made.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know if this is contagious, no one at S.T.A.R Labs can seem to figure it out. The last thing that I would ever want to do is give it to you. Why do you think I haven't been holding the twins without long sleeves and gloves? This could be really bad." Barry explained.

Oliver frowned. "I had no idea,"

"Exactly,"

Oliver grabbed a hold of Barry's right hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a light kiss on the top of it. "Only one way to find out,"

"Ugh...Ollie..."

Oliver only laughed, continuing to kiss up his husband's arm and all the way to his shoulder, and his neck, and eventually his lips. Barry's hands drifted down to Oliver's hips, holding him close and at bay all at once. The kiss deepened and Barry's restraint dissolved completely. 

Just like that, Oliver had turned the situation in his favor. Barry was actually touching Oliver. He was giving him the attention that he had been craving since their honeymoon. 

Oliver began grinding his hips against Barry. It took no time at all to get the alpha rock hard. "That's what I'm talking about,"

Barry bit Oliver's bottom lip, tugging slightly. "I guess it is going to be your problem if you catch my weird rash,"

Oliver pulled Barry closer, grinding again and grabbing the pert ass he was ever so fond of. "Bring it,"

"Oh, I will," Barry chuckled, kissing Oliver again. 

Someone cleared there throat. They sounded a lot like Laurel. Mostly because they were Laurel. "No one is bringing anything in this room unless it is help with the wedding planning. Understand?"

Barry let go of Oliver and took a few steps back. "I hear you loud and clear,"

"Now, either help me, or get upstairs. Either way there will be none of that because you have to take care of twins there, or help me down here. I win."

"Geez, Laurel, way to be a buzz kill," Oliver mumbled, brushing off his clothes. 

"I'm allowed to, I'm going to be a bride,"

Barry sat down and remained quiet on the couch. He scratched at his itchy red patches again while he tried to focus on anything else. Unfortunately, all he could think about was sex. There was nothing else. 

Barry was due for that sort of thing.

***

There was more going on then even before the twins were born. 

Moving became much more difficult when the added damage of Laurel and Thea's wedding was involved. It was bad timing for everything. 

"This is so shitty, here it is getting cold and holiday like and stuff, and everyone has someone, but my someone won't talk to me," Roy said with a sigh.

"Is he complaining again? Because if he is complaining again I am going to kick his ass." Thea whispered to Oliver, who was only halfway listening. He had had enough of both her and Laurel. They were both bridezillas. 

"Your someone is probably at work, working, because all he ever does is work," Oliver told the annoying alpha. He cut him a little bit of slack, however, because he knew that part of the reason he was acting the way he was stemmed from not having enough contact with his new mate. 

He was still being a little bitch, that much was certain. 

Oliver bounced Moira on his knee, making the fussy little girl giggle. He would have much rather been alone with his daughters. 

"Well, I...I miss him," Roy mumbled.

"Then why don't you call him. Or did you not exchange numbers after your romp together in Barry's old room?" 

"I've tried, but ever since you and Barry got back from your trip he hasn't really spoke to me at all. We were literally fine up until the moment that the two of you walked in the door. I don't get it." 

"It can't be our fault...wait, I think I know what is going on, can you help me get the twins in the car? I need to go somewhere. I just need a little help with the strollers and what not."

Roy nodded. "Yeah, I'll help, but are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"I will, later, possibly,"

***

Oliver took the twins to the Palmer Tech building. He was never denied access, especially since it used to be his building and his company. Ray had loosened up more and more as time went on. Once he realized that Oliver was the Arrow, things sort of fell into place. And, with some struggle on Ray's side, he was able to start a friendship with the vigilante, who was more than willing to share his knowledge of that world when it came down to it. Oliver knew that it was better to prepare the Atom for what he would see in Starling at night, rather than trying to convince him that he should not attempt crime fighting at all.

He received lots of smiles and waves on his path to the top of the tower. He accepted them with warmth. People were nicer to him these days, more so when he had his daughters with him.

Ray looked up from his computer. "Hello, Oliver, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Oliver took a closer look at the man. The omegan male. He searched his face for tell tale signs of the biggest change his body was ever going to go through. He pushed the stroller closer, leaning forward to try and see Ray's face just enough.  

Ray appeared tired, dark circles around his eyes and a paleness that was almost green in its entirety. 

"I'm actually here because I wanted to know if you would like to go to lunch. After my reception, I feel a lot closer to you now, and I don't think we spend enough time together. How does that sound? Should probably get some coffee in you, as well, you look as though you haven't slept in days." Oliver overdid his joyful tone.

Ray groaned. "I'm actually not feeling all that well, and as much as coffee sounds amazing right now, I probably shouldn't have that much caffeine,"

Oliver sat in the chair in front of Ray's desk. "So, why haven't you told Roy yet?"

"Told Roy what?" Ray asked with extremely wide eyes.

"You're pregnant," Oliver beamed. "Or am I wrong to make such an assumption after you went into heat during my wedding?"

"I...I'm not...how did you know?"

"Ray, I'm not stupid and I am certainly not blind. You should see yourself. I'm not trying to be rude here, but you look like you have been hanging over a toilet for the past four hours."

Ray sighed. "When does it stop?"

"About two weeks into the second trimester for me, that was when it fully stopped," Oliver said, relating back to the awful first trimester that he had. "You are strong though, you will be able to get through it,"

"You say that now, but you don't think about the fact that my accidental mate, no matter how adorable he is, is also ten years younger than I am and probably not ready to raise a child. I'm not ready to raise a child. I have too much work to do. I don't have the time to have a baby."

"Roy is really not all that bad. He is far wiser than he seems, wise beyond his years. He will make a great father. Just as you will. I didn't have faith that I could be a parent when I found out that I was pregnant. At one point, I actually considered ending the pregnancy, but I'm so glad that I didn't. I love Nora and Moira more than anything else in this entire world. They are my world. I love them. You will love your baby, too. It is a learning process, true, but it is great one. I wouldn't trade the last year of my life for anything. At times my pregnancy was bumpy, however, I wouldn't have had it any other way. You need to tell Roy that you are pregnant. He misses you so much. He adores you. The two of you are going to make great parents."

Ray raised an eyebrow at his fellow omega. "That is the real reason that you came to visit me today, to tell me all that,"

"In part, yes, because I already had a feeling that you were having a rough time coming to terms with the fact that you have to devote most of your energy to growing a new human being,"

"Are you sure it is all worth it? I'm not you, Oliver. I am not this superior being who can do it all."

Oliver shook his head. "Actually, you are," 


	23. Incoming Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Second to Last Chapter! It has been a long, and amazing ride. There is definitely going to be room for a possible sequel. I need to wind down after it is over, but it will be open ended...you will all see why after the last chapter. :)

The patch of red skin at the base of Barry's palm was always the most irritating. It was the place that always seemed to be itchy. Harrison told him not to scratch it, Oliver told him not to scratch it, but when it was making contact with most everything in his daily life it was begging to be. 

He wanted to find some way to cure it. Soon. 

At least he had determined that it wasn't contagious. He was not going to spread his strange skin disease to anyone he touched. That was a good thing. He preferred being able to hold his daughters in his arms and hold Oliver against him, touching him in all the right places. 

He broke down and began itching his hand. Scratching it on the bottom made him want to scratch the hell out of the top of his hand, and more in between his fingers. He should have listened to Harrison and Oliver, and everyone else, really. 

Oliver came into the loft with Ray. 

"Hmm, what is this? My beloved husband not following the orders of his doctor and friends? Interesting. How bad would this have been if I had walked in a few minutes later." Oliver said, hands leaving the handle of the stroller and resting on his hips. The sass was in full swing today, complete with one hip out to the side.

Ray muffled a laugh, but it didn't exactly work. The reality was that it was funny. 

"Baby, it isn't what you think, I just couldn't...I couldn't take it." Barry said quietly, accepting defeat.

Oliver dug in the diaper bag and pulled out the lotion, tossing it to his husband. "Use this, maybe it will help, or at least provide you a little bit of relief until we can get something figured out."

Barry poured a liberal amount of the lotion on his hands and lathered his skin. "Ahhhhhhhhh...haaaahaaa...it burns..."

"That is because your skin is trying to absorb the moisture since it is so dry and unbelievably flaky," Ray told him. 

Barry just glared at him.

"He is stubborn," Oliver mumbled. "Alright, c'mon, let's go, I'm pretty sure that Roy is still here with Thea...but be careful, they will suck you into the vortex of wedding planning."

"Do they have an officiant?" Ray asked, following the lead of his temporary mentor.

***

Sure enough, there was an insanely tense room of wedding type things going on. Oliver was almost unsure if he actually wanted to enter the room. Laurel and Thea were taking things very seriously. Very, very seriously. 

He was convinced to go inside when Roy looked up at him with helplessness in his eyes. He was exhausted from listening to the women prattle on about specific details. Oliver laughed, so happy that he had allowed Iris and Barry to take the main lead.

"Ollie!" Thea jumped up from her seat and rushed over to give her brother a hug. "When did you get back!?"

"Just a few minutes ago, would have been in here sooner if it wasn't for the fact that Barry was scratching his hand until he was bleeding." Oliver said, still full of laughter.

"Are you here to help? Is Ray here to help?" She asked excitedly.

"Actually, I would love to help, but you can only have me if you agree to release Roy so that he can talk to Ray," He told her. There was an instant wave of regret washing over him the second that he said the words. 

"Sure, sure, that's fine, get in here!" Laurel shouted, waving him over. 

"Oh, brother," He said under his breath. 

***

"It is good to see you, I've missed you, a lot, like more than I have ever missed anyone before," Roy began, taking one of Ray's hands.

"That might be because of this," Ray said, pulling down his collar to reveal the bond mark on his shoulder.

Roy nodded. "Yeah, that would definitely do it, but I think there is more going on, I kinda liked you before that," 

Ray grabbed Roy's arm and dragged him into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door. Then pulled him into a kiss. 

Roy pulled back. "You apparently like me, too,"

"I liked you before, but I fell in love with you during the reception. In between everything, when we talked you listened in a way that I've never had anyone do before. You are an old soul, a beautiful one. You are a fantastic alpha, and I am certain that you will make a wonderful father." Ray's voice quivered slightly and his knees started to shake. This was the first time that he had felt this way. He actually had a mate now, and a baby on the way. 

"Father??? Father?" Roy repeated the word.

"I'm pregnant,"

"That is the greatest thing I have ever heard," Roy's mouth broke into the largest smile he was capable of. He placed his hands on Ray's hips, slowly sliding his palms flat against his abdomen before picking up where they left off and began kissing again. 

"I am so glad that you walked into that room,"

***

It finally happened. Oliver and Barry were the proud owners of a new five bedroom home in Starling City. It had taken a lot of effort on Barry's part, he never thought that he would be leaving Central City behind, and yet, here they were standing in the middle of their new house. 

Oliver was ecstatic. Things he never realized he wanted in life, but needed so very much, were all coming together. It was a dream come true for him. The loft was too small for four adults and two babies. This being more true with the possibility of a rut in Barry's near future. This was the best option.

All of their friends stopped by. It was as bad as after the twins were born. There were housewarming gifts, advice, and warm smiles all around. They had never been happier. Their new home was going to be the perfect place to raise their two daughters, and of course, any future children. 

This brand new home also became a place of welcome, open arms. Announcements that tended to happen in the worst of places and at the worst times were now being let out into the open in their large family room with the big stone fireplace that had sold the house for Oliver before they even saw any of the upstairs. 

In time, there was a lot of information shared. Great news, mostly.

Dick and Felicity were a very happy couple, engaged and excited. Felicity would be moving with him to Bludhaven, but still remaining a big part of Team Arrow. She was going to spend as much of her time in Starling as possible. Oliver knew this was going to get harder as time went on, especially if she became pregnant, but he allowed her to say whatever her heart desired. He just smiled, happy that she had finally found her one true love. He promised to keep her a guest room in the house, until the time came that it was needed for another reason. 

Iris, Joe, and Henry often came by on Sundays for dinner. They each had a reason to see the new Allen home and love on the twin girls that were the absolute highlight of their trips from Central. Iris was spending more time at S.T.A.R Labs in Barry's absence. A way for her to be closer to Barry when he was away, but also to oversee the other speedster's development. Wally West, her biological brother, was just as much the Flash as Barry was. And, as much as Barry hated to admit it, he was also probably better at it. 

Thea and Laurel were married in a beautiful ceremony in that same concert hall that Oliver and Barry said their vows. They both looked beautiful, one wearing red and the other wearing black, a testament to their already edgy alter egos. The glamorous Victorian meets Gothic wedding was one for the ages, and certainly topped what Oliver and Barry were capable of. The newlyweds had no intention of winding up like the Olivarry couple just yet, but there was definitely a discussion about it. 

The crew from S.T.A.R Labs visited every once in a while. They all missed Barry. They missed Oliver, as well, but their devotion had always been to the Flash. Cisco had broken up with his girlfriend, but had apparently already set his sights on another. In a strange chain of events, Harrison had taken Caitlin out to dinner to raise her spirits now that she had less interesting work to do and a romance blossomed. The age difference didn't bother anyone because not one person had seen either of them so happy before. It was working out wonderfully. Oliver crossed his fingers that there would be a way for the Beta and the Omega to be together long term, with hopes that Caitlin was a master in understanding fertility. 

John and Lyla were even expecting again. Something that Oliver was quite surprised about. 

Then, of course, there was Roy and Ray. Ray was in his second trimester, but no one could tell that by looking at him. He wasn't  really showing, actually losing weight during the first three months. He still kept a smile on his face. They were having a little boy. Oliver made them promise not to name the baby anything that started with an R. 

"We are going to be alright, you know," Barry mumbled sleepily, resting his head on Oliver's shoulder. They were both sitting on the couch trying to remember when they first began to get tired at six pm every night.

"I know that, Barry, we were meant to be this way, all domesticated and boring," 

Barry lifted his head up while absentmindedly scratching his patchy skin that had long since traveled up his forearm. "I definitely do not think it is boring. We are still pretty awesome. We still go on weird adventures. I'm still the Flash, you are still Green Arrow. We just work a little less because of those two beautiful little girls."

"I love you, Barry,"

"I love you, too, Oliver, always and forever," 

Oliver licked his lips. "Didn't you say you were having trouble sleeping earlier?"

"I did,"

"How about we do something that should help put you to sleep when we finish?"

"I do not have any protection,"

"We are married, I don't think it very well matters,"

"But...but..."

Oliver pressed a finger against Barry's lips. "We are not trying to get pregnant, but we are also not trying to not get pregnant, either,"

The alpha growled, scooping Oliver up, using his speed to get him into the master bedroom. Truth be told, they needed to break in their new bed. 


	24. Promises Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small time jump.

He struggled to untangle himself from the blankets that were twisted around his body. He slid off the side of the bed, blankets still caught around his ankles, slamming down onto the hardwood floor, back cracking against it. 

Barry didn't wake up from the noise. He was probably the most ridiculously sound sleeper. As much as Oliver didn't want that fact to make him angry, it did. Just as everything seemed to make him angry lately. He needed a good night sleep, as well, and the lack of it didn't help at all. 

He pulled himself to his feet and sat back down on the bed. It wasn't even seven in the morning. He didn't want to be awake, but odds were that the twins would be awake soon and more than that, he had a baby shower to set up for. A baby shower he was still trying to figure out why he agreed to host. He obviously cared more about Ray and Roy than he previously thought. 

He took one of the pillows and slammed it against his mate's sleeping body. It made him stir, but he still was not fully awake. Oliver stopped for a moment, ceasing his endless desire to assault his husband, and really looked at his body. Barry was absolutely covered in red patches. It only seemed to be getting worse. And, not one medical professional could figure out what it actually was or even give him some sort of medication that allowed him some relief. It was hard to believe that it started out as just a small dime sized red spot on his left hand. 

Oliver changed his mind. He knew that what Barry was going through was painful, increasingly so. The itchy redness often turned into dry, flaky, or almost scale like skin. Lotions and creams provided temporary relief, but he knew that it wasn't enough. So, he let him sleep. 

He walked out into the kitchen, greeted by three familiar faces. Clearly, they all thought it was completely within their rights to just walk right in without knocking. In fact, he was pretty sure that one of them had secretly made a copy of the front door key. Or, at the very least, the back door. 

The blonde looked tired. Her trip from Bludhaven had been exhausting. She had no idea what she was getting herself into leaving that late at night. 

She slid her best friend a cup of coffee. "I don't know how, but you look like you need this more than I do," She chuckled. 

"I doubt it, but thank you, I'm probably going to take it with some pills," Oliver mumbled.

There was a flash in the dining room. Not literally the Flash, but a flash of light. It happened again a few seconds later. 

Oliver walked into the other room. He dropped his mug in shock, it shattering when it hit the floor. He should have expected this, but he had never guessed it would happen so soon. Moira and Nora, his daughters that were barely seven months old, were were presenting some sort of teleporting-like power to play. His jaw had dropped and he wondered if he would ever be able to shut his mouth again. 

Felicity came up behind him. "Oh yeah, they have been doing that for about an hour or so, and let me start out by saying that I do not envy you one bit," 

"Fun, fun, I can say that I am really looking forward to the rest of the day when all of these regular, non meta humans are here for Ray's baby shower. It is going to e a grand old time. 

"If you want we can call everyone and move it to the tower," Ray suggested.

"No, no, I can handle this. I am going to need to learn how to do so eventually, so I might as well start now," 

"Okay, I will take your word for it, just watch out for the glass," If anyone thought that Felicity was bad when it came to mothering over Oliver, they had yet to see Ray in action. And, Ray was only getting worse. 

***

Barry finally awoke around noon. The noises from the pending party stirring him completely into consciousness. He slowly got out of bed, knowing full well that one wrong twist or turn could leave him in an almost crippling, burning pain. 

He walked over to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He blinked a few times and wiped his eyes to make sure he was seeing straight. He turned his head from side to side, blinking back tears. It had spread up the side of his neck and onto part of his jaw. At this rate, he wasn't going to have any clear skin by the time summer actually hit. It was not like he was actually able to have bare skin out in the sun, anyways, it was far too painful and passersby were always so fearful. 

The truth was, he was a bit fearful. There had to come a point when it was too much. There had to come a point when his skin cells stopped trying to heal themselves. It would either cause the rest of his body to stop healing or would leave him with the red patches until the end of time. Since it was already impacting his speed, he figured it was only a matter of time. 

He worried the most about not being able to take care of his family. That would be a fate worse than death.

Oliver walked up behind him, snaking his arms around his waist carefully. "I'm really glad that you are awake, how did you sleep?"

"Alright, I guess, it is damn near impossible to sleep with this stuff all over my body and I've been having the worst dreams. Speaking of which, please never leave me alone in a room full of possessed animatronics, particularly the bear or fox kind." 

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Whatever you are doing before you go to bed, you are cut off because I do not have the energy to drag you to a psychiatrist."

"I don't need a psychiatrist, I just need to beat the game...and I could probably use new skin,"

The omega let go of his mate and backed away. "I have no idea what to say to you right now,"

Barry shrugged, which hurt far more than he thought it was going to. It caused a sudden urge to itch. He clenched his fist and tried to hold back tears once more. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to deal with it.

Oliver shook his head. He had completely forgotten what he had come into the master suite to tell his husband. 

They were both shaken from their thoughts when there was a crash in the kitchen. Oliver feared the worst.

***

There was glass shattered everywhere. There was nothing quite like it. The only thing that kept Oliver from shouting and threatening to kill someone was the fact that neither of his daughters had been involved in the situation.

He stepped around the large shards of glass, stepping carefully onto the floor where it was clear or mostly clear. There were so many things broken. Damage was the main intention of whoever had done this. 

"Oliver! Oliver! Come look at this!" Felicity yelled from the living room. 

He rushed to her location. The television was displaying a special news broadcast. He couldn't believe his eyes. Everyone sat in silence as they watched the footage. An entire city was being almost completely destroyed. The only thing that the reporters seemed to know for certain was that it was being caused by beings that were not of earth. 

The universe had gotten much larger in that moment. 

Rubble was all that was left behind. 

Oliver caught his breath. "Well, this changes things,"

"This is far worse than anything that Ra's ever did," She muttered, unable to pull her eyes away from the screen. 

"What does this mean for us?" Ray asked.

Suddenly, everyone in the room was turned towards Oliver, expecting him to have some great wisdom to share with them. He didn't. 

"How are they going to come back from that?" Barry asked without waiting for Oliver to say something. 

"Maybe it is about time they got into contact with 'The Great Detective', or better yet, maybe we should, Dick would be able to," Oliver began, not entirely sure where he was going to take it.

"Is that really a good idea? I mean...I have heard that he is kind of an asshole...which is saying something because I am married to you." Barry chuckled, though he shut up quickly when he saw the dead eyes of a shark staring back at him from Oliver. He knew when enough was enough, or enough was going to get him punched in the face. 

"Dick doesn't really talk about him much, I'm assuming there are either issues between them or he was sworn to secrecy," Felicity chimed in.

Oliver placed his hand on his stomach. The nervous feeling was not something he was new to, but it was picking a strange time to become an issue. "Oh great,"

Apparently, they weren't going to need anyone's help contacting the man in question. He was the one who had crashed in the sliding glass door. There didn't seem to be any logical reason for him to do so, but it was saving them the trip to one of the worst cities in the country. 

"Oliver Queen, where is Dick Grayson?" The dark, booming voice asked, taking heavy steps towards the omega. 

Oliver spun around to face the masked man. "Uh...ask Felicity because she is the one who is engaged to him,"

Felicity gulped. "That would be me, but I haven't seen him since I left the apartment to come here, so, technically, I have no idea where he is, it has even been a few hours since he has messaged me."

The man nodded, tugging at his cowl to adjust it. The sight on the tv that the kept getting broadcast over and over seemed to make him heavily uncomfortable. The events had occurred a mere twelve hours prior, but it felt like twelve minutes to him. 

"I need his help," He said. "I could use all of yours, really. I find myself lacking the abilities to take this one down. Together we might be able to do something about it. Except for Mr. Palmer and Mr. Queen-Allen, they will stay behind."

"No I will not stay behind!" Oliver shouted.

The man held his hand up to keep the omega from charging at him. "I will not be held responsible for putting an unborn child's life in danger."

"What? I have to babysit Ray just because he is having a baby? What gives? That is stupid."

"I am confident that Mr. Palmer can take care of himself. I was not referring to his unborn child, I was referring to yours."

Barry gasped. Felicity clasped her hands over her mouth. The others sat in a silent shock. 

"What are you saying? I'm not even pregnant."

"Actually, you are, congratulations since this appears to be the first you are hearing of it," He took a deep breath. "Also, Mr. Allen, I might have something to cure your skin since I am sure you have become quite uncomfortable in your current predicament. The price of it is having you suit up."

"My speed is not as strong as it should be because of this. I am of no use to you. I'm not fast. Believe me."

"Believe me when I tell you that I need you and have faith that you are capable of doing this. I do not trust just anyone to stand by my side in battle."

And, because it had become sort of a thing, Oliver fainted. If only someone would have asked him if he was feeling alright.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reference to the game was because it has been all I've heard about for the past day and a half from my brother. I thought it was in the past, but it just keeps coming back. 
> 
> The next story in the series will have its first chapter by Saturday May 28th


End file.
